The Masks We Wear
by Sylvia Blackwood
Summary: Snape receives an invitation on Valentine's Day to spend the night with a companion at a ritzy establishment devoted to sexual healing. Not caring either way, he goes. However, there's something peculiar about Snape's masked partner. They share a beautiful night together, but what happens when Snape wants more? M/M Snarry Slash! Pretty graphic, but nothing too intense. DH-ish.
1. Prelude

**Author's Note:** This fic contains M/M slash. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned...

* * *

The war was over, and everyone was trying to return to whatever passed as normal at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many weren't happy about it, but Severus Snape not only survived the final battle, but was officially pardoned of all crimes, presented with several awards, and was given his old position of Potions at the school.

Snape knew he was scarcely liked before the Dark Lord's resurrection, but now he might as well have been teaching in a graveyard with how silent all of his classes were. He found it tiresome. Life moves on, but he felt constantly trapped and labeled. In the end, he just didn't care anymore. He continued to teach the little dunderheads, and did his best to ignore his ever growing depression.

* * *

Harry returned with some of the other students to actually pass their seventh year. And while he was glad that he was no longer in any danger, he almost felt bored with the current year. He still received letters of appreciation, interview pleas, and offers from eligible suitors. But he didn't respond to any of them. He just wished that he could just be left alone. His friends understood his dark mood, and allowed him his space. Yet he felt bad for pushing them away yet again.

* * *

As time went on, he could see how his Potions Professor just didn't seem to care anymore. His heart wasn't in his insults, and the fire was gone from his eyes. If anything, the man had a dark cloud looming over him. Harry wished he could help the man, but that would be the last thing his Professor would want. Harry thought Snape had died in his arms, and he could not describe the pain he felt in that moment. It helped him do what he had to in order to defeat Voldemort. The thought of Snape being dead made him feel numb. Then, after everything, Harry learned that Snape was going to live, and he was filled with unspeakable relief.

If Harry were honest with himself, he was attracted to Snape ever since he selfishly looked into the man's Pensieve. He found that he wanted to protect the man. He was hurt when he killed his mentor, and he was jealous to learn of his mother's friendship with him. It made sense since Snape drowned himself in Harry's eyes after he relinquished his memories.

All in all, he wanted to help the man. He wanted to give him something to show his eternal gratitude for him. But he couldn't think of anything that the man would willingly accept from Harry.

Just then, an idea struck him like a bolt of lightning. He decided to scope out his friends for assistance.

* * *

As the owls flew through the Great Hall with various packages of mail. No doubt full of lovey dovey nonsense, since Valentine's Day was drawing near. Snape had to blink a few times as a letter with hearts bearing his name landed next to his plate. He hadn't gotten personalized mail in eons, and everything else that was war propaganda was automatically sent to the fire.

He opened it up, and read the curious letter.

 _To Severus Snape._

 _Come to the Witches Cackle on Valentine's Day, if you do not have any previous plans. We can guarantee you a night of pleasurable delights unlike any you've ever imagined. Choose from a wide variety of Companions, and fulfill your darkest fantasies. We offer you a night of dreams. Do not let this opportunity pass you by. Best of all, you and your partner will be masked. Your identity shall be kept secret, so that you may feel like a different person, or dream of the one you truly desire while remaining guilt free. So come down to our Abode. 8:00 pm. Don't be late!_

Severus pondered for a moment. He's heard of this place, but he's heard that it was very expensive, and very exclusive. But no matter how you class it up, a brothel is a brothel. He was just given a free tickle to fuck an expensive stranger. But honestly, if he wasn't a war hero, who the hell would willingly fuck him, if he didn't pay for it? In the end, he decided "What the hell", and made plans to skip the dance that would be going on at the school.

TBC


	2. A Lovely Night, A Beautiful Dream

"Good evening sir! May I have your name please?" The bubbly woman behind the counter asked.

Snape was already annoyed. "Severus Snape".

She took a few moments. "Ah, here we are! You'll be in our Master Suite this evening. Now if you could answer just a few questions, we'll be able to match you with your ideal partner for the evening." She pulled out another scroll. "Alright then. What gender do you prefer?" Severus hesitated, but before he could answer, she continued, "By the way, all answers are strictly confidential."

"… Male." He admitted.

"Alright. Age?"

"Not a minor."

"No one is a minor here. This whole establishment has an aging circle concealed within the walls."

"Impressive…" Severus couldn't help himself. He wasn't even sure if he was being sincere or sarcastic.

"Indeed. Now then. What type do you prefer."

"Anyone who would actually want to shag an old greasy git. I'm not particular."

"Oh sir! Nonsense! I happen to know that there are five members who've already put themselves down on the waiting list for you."

"Because I'm a war hero most likely. I'm probably the ugliest client they've ever seen."

The woman took a moment. "Your name is not mentioned. But your image has already reached the dorms. When a customer comes in, a photograph is taken, and those who are interested will cast their vote, so to speak. I understand that what you have said may be how you feel, sir. But that is why this establishment is so important. You're not the only one who is down on themselves because of who they are, or what they've done. This is a place for healing. Say what you will, but our boys will know how to take care of you." She winked. "Now, follow me please."

They travelled silently through the corridors, until they came to a set of double doors. Inside was one of the grandest rooms Severus had ever been in. The walls were lavishly decorated, and the little sitting room was complete with a light supper set up, complete with champagne and chocolates.

"Your designated mask is on the bed. I shall go now and fetch your companion." Without glancing back, she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Severus started to feel nervous as he waited in silence. He put on the mask, but started to wonder if this was such a good idea. Before he could even begin to think about panicking, he heard a tentative knock on the door. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he went over to answer it. On the other side of the door stood an Adonis in harem pants. He wore a delicate mask made of a firm cloth, and his eyes were covered in a dark makeup, which made his irises pop.

"Good evening Sir. Mind if I join you this evening?" He asked. This… man? … Looked so young. Even if he was legal, he still looked considerably younger than Severus. His eyes were confident, yet he could detect a hint of nervousness in his body language.

"How old are you?" Severus couldn't help but ask.

The young man swallowed. "18, Sir." His eye's turned slightly downcast as he started to look like a wounded puppy. "If you are not pleased with that, you may request another." He sounded disappointed.

"Your age isn't an issue." He said honestly. If a man not even twenty years old wanted to sleep with strangers, Snape had no say in it.

The boy looked hopeful, but still kept his head down. "Are you sure sir? If you are not satisfied, you can ask for a replacement at any time."

Severus gently lifted his chin, "Would you be satisfied? I am not a nice man. And I could very well be rubbish in the sack since it's been so long. And I am old and crotchety."

"This place is more about healing than just sex." He moved further into the room, letting Severus close the door. "We don't even have to go all the way if you don't want to. This night is for you. And I would like to help you enjoy yourself anyway I can. And for the record, I think you're quite handsome."

"I'm not prone to flattery. I have a hard time believing anything of the sort."

"We have a policy of being honest. If we do not want to answer a question, we will say so, but everything else is the truth. We all take Alatheas." Severus knew that was like a very mild form of Veritiserum. The young man came up behind him and gently removed Severus's traveling cloak, and turned to go hang it up.

"May I ask why my age wouldn't bother someone like you?" From what he could see of the young man, he was beautiful. Surely he didn't need to be working in a place like this.

"I like older men. Always have. Probably because I myself have had to grow up faster than my physical years." The young man indicated for Severus to sit on the sofa. "Please help yourself to some refreshments. If you like, I can explain how we do things around here. Sometimes our new clients feel a little lost as to what is allowed. This is not your typical brothel as you can see."

Severus started nursing his champagne, trying to calm his nerves as he looked at the youth as he kneeled on the floor.

"This place was created with the idea of being a doctor's office, a psychiatrist, and a sort of happy ending massage. The idea behind the masks is that you have a chance to tell somebody, anybody your most locked away secrets. Don't worry, everything you say will never go further from this room. But it's a way to purge yourself in the way you need it most, whether it be from talking or performing a sexual fantasy. You call the shots, and take things at your own pace."

Severus pondered this. "What if the clients go too far? Wrapped up in the throes, they forget that they are with a human being? And one of you gets hurt?"

"Is that a general question or a personal fear of yours?"

"Perhaps a bit of both." Severus said.

"If you want a common whore, then you wouldn't need to come here. We have protection against those clients. We do have some individuals here who like a bit of pain, or blood play, but nothing too dangerous. If a client oversteps their boundaries, we have a unified wandless safe word that calls for security before things get too out of hand."

Severus downed his glass. He was feeling a little looser, but was still a little apprehensive. "What is your name?"

"You pick. The point of having a mask is that neither of us have identities. I can be whoever you want." He crawled over to kneel at Severus's legs. "I can be your submissive servant." He then stood in order to tower over Severus's sitting form. "I can be your dominating master." He then sat down next to Severus, and looked him in the eye, "Or I can be your equal."

Severus swallowed. Despite his nerves, he was starting to feel rather excited. "I've had my fill of dominating masters, and I have no desire to treat anyone the way I was treated for so long."

The boy smiled. "Then we are just two orphans of the world seeking comfort and understanding. A reprieve for one night. Before we must face the world." With a wave of his hand, soft jazz started to play.

Severus was impressed. "You know other wandless magic?"

"Yes. But nothing praiseworthy." He stood, and took Severus's hand. "Come dance with me. Few people understand just how relaxing it can be for the spirit."

Having no reason to protest, Severus followed. He felt like a stupid teenager at the prom. Awkward, and all limbs. Yet with the young man's gentle maneuvers, Severus found that he was allowed to lead both of them in an intimate waltz. He's never been able to dance like this with anyone. In school, he never had a date to take to the dance, and everyone avoided him like the plague. After becoming a Death Eater, he was even more of a recluse. Severus closed his eyes and moved with the music. His hand tightened his hold on the thin waist. The young man rested his head on Severus's shoulder, and they drew even closer together. Severus didn't even realize how much he missed intimacy. He barely experienced it throughout his miserable life. Just a few precious times when his mother was still alive. Hardly anyone has ever wanted to touch him willingly, without the intention of wanting to cause pain. He shouldn't get too used to it, since this is merely this boy's job to touch strangers. He almost felt bad that this evening was free. No doubt, it's intended to get him hooked, so that he'd end up spending every Saturday here, throwing his life savings away, just to feel slightly human.

Severus wanted to leave before he got too involved. He was not going to have sex with this beautiful creature. He would never choose himself from a lineup of partners.

Just then, the young man looked him in the eyes. "Don't think so much." Severus didn't have a retort staring into those beautiful eyes. So he simply raised an eyebrow. "I can feel it in your body language. You're tensing up. You're probably feeling close to a trapped animal right about now." Before Severus could comment, the youth put a finger to his lips. "No. Admit nothing, deny nothing. Your mind is plaguing you with self doubt. I can see it in your eyes. Do not think about the past. And do not worry about the future. Just focus on the here and now." He gently reached up to brush Severus' cheek. "This mask you wear. Let it be a shield from your doubt. Allow yourself to be honest about what you want. I can tell that you do not want to leave, otherwise you would have been out the door already. Tell me what you fear. Tell me what makes you nervous."

Severus looked down into those young and beautiful eyes. He could tell such eyes held wisdom beyond his years. This was not another mindless whelp he was often forced to teach. Taking a large sigh, he decided to just give in. "Everything. I've been alone nearly all my life. I don't know how to do any of… this." Severus was too emotionally exhausted to think of anything better to say. It was pathetic, and he knew it.

"Trust me, I understand." Severus looked like he was about to laugh and protest, but then he was interrupted. "They say that you need to take the good with the bad. But when there is nothing but bad around us, then it's hard to focus on anything that was ever good."

Severus tried not to roll his eyes. "I don't need the Buddhist lectures."

"It's not a lecture if it's true. Do you trust me when I say that I speak the truth?" Severus remembered the potion he spoke of, but he couldn't confirm if he actually ingested it. Before he could say such, he caught the whiff of lilac and lungwort on his breath. Those were prime ingredients in the potion in question. Having a closer look at the youth's eyes, he could see the slightly blue shimmer around the iris's. An unusual, but harmless side effect of the potion. He didn't doubt it that the boy was under the effects of the potion. He finally nodded his confirmation. "Then believe me when I say that I want to show you a night unlike any other. Because you are handsome, and I would very much like to show you just how much." He leaned in closer, and whispered softer. "Would you like to hear my ideas for the evening, since you have no particular requests?" Severus gulped, but nodded anyway. Smiling, and continuing the dance, the young man whispered into his ear, "First of all, there is a hot tub on the balcony out back. It overlooks a secluded view of the garden, and has wards against anyone looking in. I suggest a late night bath in its relaxing waters. While you enjoy another glass of chilled champagne, I would massage your back, and gently wash your hair."

Severus thought that was a jab at his so called greasy hair. No matter what he did, he was around too many potion fumes for any product to do any good. "I like your hair." The youth said. "It's so dark and smooth. It's perfect for running your fingers through it. I want to see it shine when it's wet." Severus had to admit that he was starting to feel that small bit of excitement again. "What do you say?"

Severus had to clear his throat before speaking. "I don't know what to say."

"Then follow my lead. Remember. This night is all about you." He went to gently remove Severus's large teaching robe. Severus couldn't help but get nervous. He continued to remove the robe as though he were unwrapping a delicate present.

Just when the boy was about to start on his shirt collar, Severus's hands shot up to stop him. At the sight of the startled look in the boy's eyes, Severus felt bad. Which was a first. "I uh… I don't know if I can do this. I'm not flawless like you. I'm old, skinny, and withered. My skin is… marred. I… I've made people sick just by the sight of me." Severus was sure the boy would turn away now.

Instead, the boy smiled at him. "No one is perfect. I'm not as 'flawless' as I appear. These masks provide a glamour charm which covers our imperfections. Most of our clients would like to think we're untouched, and innocent." Severus was about to balk at that. But once again was interrupted, "Not like innocent children they can violate. But untouched by the war and an object of purity in such a dark world. But I do have my own scars. Both inside and out. Scars become a part of you, and they tell the tale of the life you have lived and what you have survived." He once again continued to unbutton the shirt. "And for those who were 'sick by the sight of you', they are fools. I will tell you what I see. I see a man who has seen much of the world. And the various masks people wear." Once the shirt was opened, he lowered it off of one shoulder, exposing a hideous gash. Severus stood stock still.

Not deterred, the boy continued. "I see a man who has been through much, and is still able to stand tall." Severus shivered as gentle fingers brushed over the sensitive skin. He held his breath when soft lips ghosted over the length of the scar. Reaching down to the wrist, he undid the buttons of the cuff as he examined his hands. "These are the hands of a hard worker. Did you know you could tell a lot about someone just by their hands?" He brought the hand up to his cheek and held it there. "Firm, yet gentle. Your fingers are long and elegant which hints at grace." He caressed the hand he was holding and then frowned a bit. "Your bones have been broken. More than once. Wrist… fingers… but you don't let that stop you." The gentle smile returned as the youth placed a soft kiss to his palm, "So steady, and so strong". For once, Severus was speechless. Those lips place a gentle kiss on each knuckle before the undressing continues. Severus looks at the young man in wonder. Instead of showing any kind of rejection or disgust for every bit of skin that was revealed, the young man just kept smiling and appraising him.

When the sleeve on his left arm was about to be pulled away, Severus once again rushed to keep it covered. The Dark Lord may be gone, but the mark still remained. For what reason, he didn't know. But that was a mark he didn't want shown to the boy. He may not mind his scars, and he may not mind his dark attitude, but he was sure that he would mind the fact that he was a Death Eater.

Without being deterred, the young man shushed the frantic panting of the now frightened man. He held the hand, and kissed the wrist once more. "Hush. Do not be afraid. I know what haunts you." He gently took off the hand that was holding onto the forearm. "A fabrication of your doubts and fear. A mark. A symbol that's more than its original purpose. A mistake never forgotten. Hush. Don't hide it from me." With that, he peeled the shirt off and away. He continued to hold the forearm, and gazed at the Dark Mark. But there wasn't anything beyond contemplation in his face.

His fingers lightly brushed over the mark as though he would cause the owner unspeakable pain if he touched it wrong. Like all the other scars, he kissed it lightly as though it didn't bother him in the slightest. How could it not? Everyone hated the Dark Mark, Death Eaters, and everything they entail, no matter who it was, or what they did for the good side. "How can you touch it so easily?" Severus asked in wonder.

"Because I know this does not define you. Your actions do. So far, you've told me that you don't want a master and you don't want a servant. That you're done with that. Therefore, that tells me that this mark is only a cruel reminder of what you don't want. Otherwise you wouldn't have had any issues with making me your slave for the night. Wouldn't you agree?"

It's true. All the other Death Eaters he knew were always on a power trip. Either they delighted in taking the punishment like true masochists, or they loved to deliver the punishment.

"As such, this mark is just another story of your life. Nothing more. It means nothing to me, and it certainly doesn't change my mind about you. The more I see. The more I want to touch you. To feel you. To hold you. I want to feel these hands that are so strong and yet, so gentle. I want to hear your melodious voice as we speak of everything and nothing and everything in between."

Severus stood completely still with his mouth hanging open. "I think I've found your name." Severus found himself speaking. The youth stopped his ministrations and looked up with curious eyes.

"Oh? Will you tell me?" He asked coyly.

"Eros."

That was clearly not what the youth was expecting. "Beg pardon?"

"Because you wish to stir feelings in a dried up heart. You create the air of desire, and you are as fantastical as a dream."

The young man actually blushed. "I… thank you. That's… perfect." He smiled sweetly. No doubt he's used to being given some usual name like Dan, Peter or Stan. Some nonsense to fuel someone else's fantasy. "Have you found a name for me to call you?" He asked.

Severus thought about it. He obviously didn't want to give his real name. Instead he thought of something close. "Call me Sevvedro."

"Sevvedro" 'Eros' repeated. "Very well, Sevvedro. Would you like to continue our ministrations in the water?" He said as he opened up the doors to the balcony.

Outside stood a magnificent tub. The night air was cool, but the steam rising from the water looked too inviting to pass up. Severus felt a chill run down his back as hand smoothed down the skin on his shoulder. "Why don't you climb in while I go grab us some supplies and the champagne." Eros whispered softly. He then kissed the back of the shoulder he was caressing, then disappeared inside.

Severus didn't argue. Stripping off the rest of his clothes, he quickly submerged in the churning waters. Almost immediately, he felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. Sitting against the wall of the tub, he closed his eyes, and let out a contented sigh. He'd forgotten how soothing baths could be, since he never let his guard down enough to actually enjoy one. But now… with the war over, and the Dark Lord gone, perhaps he could start to indulge once in a while.

"Would you care for a strawberry?" He heard to his left. He opened his eyes, then realized that his beautiful Eros had also ridden himself of the rest of his limited clothing. Next to the tub was a tray with the champagne, fruits and chocolates. Next to the tray were an array of bottles that had him slightly curious. Looking back at Eros, he noticed that he held the offered berry out for him. Taking the hint, he opened his mouth, and closed it around the sweet fruit. Feeling the cold morsel swirl around inside his mouth was a pleasant contrast to the warmth of the water swirling around his body.

No words needed to be exchanged as they took turns partaking in the fruit and sipping their champagne. Finally when the tray was empty, Eros moved it aside, and grabbed one of the bottles. He perched himself on the edge of the tub, and turned towards Sev. "Rest your head against my legs." It was a strange request, but he complied anyway, trusting this individual more than he probably should. When he laid his head back, skillful fingers started to rub some kind of oil into his scalp. He would've protested that the last thing his hair needed was oil, but the fingers rubbing his scalp felt too nice. Even the scent was agreeable. But that was just the start of a full regiment that got worked into his hair. When the water washed away all traces of oil and soap, Severus felt more refreshed than he had in years.

The caresses didn't stop once the hair was washed. They continued down to the neck and shoulders. Severus tried to keep himself from moaning as years of tension were slowly being worked away. Those talented fingers took their turn on each one of his limbs. Working down his arms, and to the tips of each of his fingers. Then to his legs and his feet of all things. Severus never liked the idea of touching feet, and could never understand how people would develop a fetish for them, but to feel his ankle and his soles be so carefully catered to, he couldn't help the keening noises emerging from his own lips. Severus Snape, most feared Professor at Hogwarts, reduced to a pile of goo because of one man.

Severus was beyond excited now. His body was constantly stimulated with sweet chills and shivers since the head massage began. Now, all he wanted to do was to take the next step into oblivion.

"Look!" Eros pointed excitedly at the sky. Above them, a shooting star glided across the sky. "Make a wish, Sev." He said smiling up at him.

Severus looked down at this incredible young man, and voiced the one thing he wanted above all else. "I wish for you to be mine tonight."

Eros shivered at his words as they were whispered in his ear. "Your wish is granted." That being said, he brought his lips to Sev's in a delicate kiss before pushing a little more. Soon, Severus responded with gusto, pulling the two of them together. He was like a man possessed. His primal nature did nothing but scream out and demand more.

They somehow managed to make their way into the bedroom, and dried themselves before falling into the King size bed. There, Severus started to ravish the young body like a starving man attacking a banquet. Hearing Eros moan in pleasure spurred him on. He kissed every surface of the sweet young flesh.

Eros gently moved him so that he was on top and Severus laid on his back. Eros continued to map out the scars on his body, and with careful consideration, 'kissed the boo boo's better'. As ridiculous as that statement was, he was now a believer. Those lips were driving him to Nirvana. He nearly felt his soul leave his body as those wonderful lips caressed his aching manhood. He didn't even have a moment to prepare himself with the idea of what the young man was about to do, before he was enveloped by perfection. He shamelessly let out a strangled moan as his senses were rapidly leaving him. In all his life, he couldn't even recall getting this much pleasure from fellatio. It was always a hurried attempt at foreplay that felt more calculated than enjoyable. But this… this was heaven.

For once in his life, Severus didn't think. He didn't think about what tomorrow would bring, or the fact that this was only temporary. He only felt. Eros lifted himself up, and Severus could have sworn that the whining sound in the air was coming from him. Eros returned to kissing him and whispered in his ear, "I want you inside me."

Severus felt his control snap as he flipped their positions. After carefully preparing Errie, which is what he started to call him, he slowly slid himself into the tight velvety passage.

"Mmm… Merlin! You're so tight…"

Errie nodded, "Would you believe me if I told you it's been a while?"

Severus should doubt him, but somehow hearing this pleased him. "I just don't want to hurt you." He found himself saying.

"If I ever told you to stop, you would stop wouldn't you?" Errie asked.

"Yes."

"Then keep going, for I don't ever want you to stop!"

Severus kept his rhythm steady to prolong the pleasure. From the cries Errie produced, he could tell he was indeed hitting his prostate. He wished the mask didn't hide his companion's face, but the eyes told him enough. The entire time, they were both enraptured with each other. This was as close to making love as Severus has ever gotten. All too soon, he felt the tell tale signs of his impending orgasm as was momentarily thrown off as to what he should do.

Thankfully, Errie answered for him, "Inside… C-cum inside me. Please. I want to feel you Sev!"

How could he argue with that? He kissed those tempting lips once more then whispered, "Come with me." In what he hoped was a sultry tone. Apparently it was enough to do the trick, since Errie didn't need any extra stimulation on his cock that was now spurting his seed. He looked even more beautiful in the throes of passion. When Severus felt that deliciously tight passage constrict on him even more, he couldn't help but follow. He only barely realized that he whispered, "Ohhhh… Errie…" as he rode out his completion.

Severus collapsed on top of Eros, trying not to crush him as he caught his breath, and waited for the world to come back into focus. When his breathing calmed down somewhat, he started to feel the trepidation that came with these acts. The 'what happens afterwards' type awkwardness. The few times he indulged in a paid conquest, it was in and out, and barely satisfying. Everything else was not much more than that. Rather than hear the excuses, he figured he should make a quiet exit. Therefore, he started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Eros asked curious.

"I figured it was time for me to get ready to leave." He dared to look at the recently debauched young man.

Those expressive eyes looked back at him with mild shock, and what could possibly be hurt. "Why would you figure that?"

"Well… you see…" He didn't know how to respond since he was never in a situation like this.

"Are you not a cuddle type person?" He asked slightly teasing, but he could have sworn there was a little trepidation there.

This at least knocked his tongue back into alignment. "I've never 'cuddled' with anyone in the past. No one has ever expressed the desire to do so, and everyone I've ever been with have acted like I should be grateful that they even bothered to be with me at all." He never meant to reveal something so personal, but it still felt good to get it out.

Eros reached out and gently took his hand. "Well those people are insane. I for one am not one of them, and unless you are absolutely against it, I would very much like to cuddle with you before we go to sleep."

Severus was gob smacked, but didn't resist the gentle tugging that guided him back to his original place on top of the young man. Eros waved his hand over them, cleaning any unwanted moisture before Severus settled down. Another wave dimmed the lights and covered their bodies in blankets. Severus didn't resist when his head was guided to the small chest. Young arms encased him, stroking the length of his back, and fingers ran their way through his dark and very clean hair. The steady, though slightly increased heart rate was a soothing melody to him. He felt exhausted, but incredibly content. Maybe he could learn to like this. If only this person wasn't doing it for their job. Rather than gripe about that now, he decided to enjoy the feeling of being safe, warm, protected, and even wanted.

"And don't worry. This room is reserved for well into the morning. You'll have time to freshen up and have some breakfast before you leave." Severus groaned in response, and just barely made out the next hushed sentence. "Sleep well Sev. I promise I will keep the nightmares away." With that, Severus let his mind go, and gave in to the warmth of sleep.

TBC


	3. Aphrodite's Challenge

As promised, Severus didn't have any of his usual nightmares, and in fact, had one of the best nights sleep he's had in his entire life. He barely moved at all during the night, and he was still in the young one's arms. He looked so angelic when he was asleep. Severus wished he could look at his face. Deciding to take a chance, he reached up to gently take hold of the mask.

As though a trap had been sprung, a hand shot up to stop him. Frightened eyes opened to look into his. Upon seeing Severus, he relaxed, but only marginally. "Please. It's not allowed for us to remove our masks. The wards around our building would know." He said apologetically.

Not wishing to push it, he caressed his cheek. "I just wanted to see the face of the one who's made such an incredible night possible. I know we may never cross paths again. But I wanted to see you just once."

Eros bit his lip, "I understand. But it's… just precaution… since we are supposed to be the shadows of dreams, we are technically not people, at least we should not be viewed as such. The taking of identity means that you can be comfortable with a stranger… and… also keeps the couples involved from not getting too attached. We may do things differently… but I'm still… a prostitute. You're meant to forget me." He said sadly.

That hardly seemed fair. "Unless you wiped my mind, I will not be able to forget you as long as I live."

The smile he gave was still sad. "All the more reason why I should just be a memory behind a mask. You should find someone who can make you happy. They are out there, and don't let anyone ever tell you differently."

Severus was slightly bitter at that. "It's your word against the rest of the world. I'm afraid the rest of the world doesn't think like that."

"My word should be enough. Would you like to see the proof?" He asked. He then gently ran his fingers down Severus's left arm until they rested on the forearm.

Gazing down at the fingers he had to shake himself and look again as the hideous mark that stained his flesh was nowhere to be seen! Bringing his arm up to inspect it, he felt like this was all a dream. Aside from other scars, his skin was free from any black ink that was once a Dark Mark. "How… is that even possible?"

Eros smiled wider. "That mark was made out of hatred. The embodiment of negative energy and a constant reminder of everything dark. But even though the world is at peace, you were not. Last night, you let go of the darkness, and you freed yourself from its hold."

Severus actually felt like crying. He really didn't want to let this incredible person go. He was not a shadow. Even though it was one night, Severus wanted to hold onto him, for he had changed his whole outlook on life. He felt invigorated, fresh, and born again. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to find another person who treated him with so much care and affection. This whole evening was a voucher. This boy may not even be paid, yet he genuinely seemed to enjoy Severus's touch. Men couldn't fake it as easily as women can, and if his constant erection was anything to go by last night, then he had to assume the young man wanted him at least to an extent. Severus would have been able to tell if he had taken anything that would have enhanced the effects of arousal, and as far as he could tell, the young man didn't have anything besides the mild truth potion.

He knew what he wanted now, but was afraid to ask. Still, if he didn't then he would regret not knowing. "You've seen the worst side of me. All of my scars both internal and external, and yet you are not afraid. I can't help but wonder what's in it for you? I've been cynical all my life, and I've never been able to accept anything at face value. I trust the reputation of this establishment now, but you've gone above and beyond the call of duty for someone like me. Especially on a free voucher. Why?" The young man still lay beneath him, and he sort of felt bad for virtually trapping him, but he wanted to hear what this young man had to say.

"You may not realize it, but even though you wear a mask yourself at the moment, all of your fears and insecurities are all too clear in your eyes. Even now I see the conflict within them. You wear a physical mask, yet you choose to show me your true self. The one you hide from the rest of the world. Most of us here are able to relate to our clients, even when we know very little about them. A kindred spirit, if you will. And the reason why we do this, is basically based on the Golden Rule. Treat others the way you want to be treated." He caressed the arm that was now free of the mark. "I could feel the darkness swirling around inside you. The aura of a very lonely man. I was alone for so long. But when it's someone who is considerably older, it makes me feel like I can't even complain about my lot in life. As such, I wanted to protect you from the darkness and show you that there are others who are willing to shoulder your burden. If you say I am one in a million, then there are 7,000 individuals who are just like me." He then reached up to caress Sev's face. "Be honest with yourself. Learn to recognize when someone wants to be there for you, even as a friend. You are such a wonderful man. You deserve to be happy."

Severus closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. This wasn't fair. He honestly didn't know what to expect when he first came here, but this certainly wasn't it. "I wish you told me that I was just a great fuck, and that you'll 'see me around' when hell froze over or something like that. This… nicety… isn't something I can deal with. You spoke of attachment, well I think it's too late. Call me a stupid idiot, but… I just don't know anymore. You've made me crave something I never thought was my right to want, and I don't want it to be anyone else…" He really was close to tears now, and he didn't care.

Eros wrapped his arms around him and held him close once more. Such a simple gesture caused some tears to actually flow down his prominent cheek bones. He started to speak softly into his ear. "I would never tell you something like that because it isn't true. Attachment goes both ways. And just as you have your insecurities, I have my own. My own fears, and my own demons. The staff here do offer for you to be mildly obliviated so that you can retain the feelings and revelations of your experience, but the face who helped you would be a fuzzy memory."

"I don't want that. The hole that's always been in my heart will just grow." Severus confessed. It really was ridiculous. He was starting to sob like a child. He can't see this man's face, and he doesn't know his name, but he felt a connection to him that he couldn't describe, and he felt as though he would be lost without him. Eros held him tighter.

"My fears are just like yours. Without this mask, you would be able to see my ugliness. You would not be able to stand my face. You will not be able to forgive my deeds. And I fear that you would hate me. In the end, there's a great chance that one or the both of us would be greatly hurt."

Severus could understand to a certain extent. He knew it was irrational to get attached, but he still didn't want to give up. "I can't help it. This has been the one highlight in my miserable excuse of a life, and I don't want to let it go. Please. Tell me what I would need to do. Unless you tell me you never want to see me ever again, I can't just walk away now. What would I need to do to prove that I'm sincere?"

Eros sighed, allowing a tear to fall where Severus couldn't see it. "It's easier just to forget me you know…"

"If I ever went with what was 'easier', then I would have killed myself long ago."

Eros reflexively held tighter. "Please don't say that."

At least that sounded positive. "See, how can I let go of someone who actually cares whether I live or die? Please be honest with me now. You knew I was a Death Eater, and you know my insecurities. If we were in a different situation, would you even want to know the real me? The one I hide away? The one who is fragile and made of glass?"

There was silence. Severus felt he might have crossed the line. Who in their right mind asked a prostitute out? Simple, he would. So long as it was Eros. Finally, the silence was broken by a drawn out sigh, "Yes, I would very much like to get to know you. The real you. But… my fear still stands."

There was a spark of hope in that. Severus tried hard not to sound too eager as he lifted up to face him. "Why do you think I would hate you if I knew. You're the most brilliant and beautiful person I've ever met." The sad eyes were returning, and they pulled at Severus's heart. Especially now that he knew that it truly did beat with emotions long since dormant. "Tell me anything."

Nibbling his lip, Severus could see the contemplation in the young eyes. Clearly, he was trying to figure out what to say. At least it's not a flat out no, Severus thought. He closed his eyes and tried to speak, "Do me this favor. Please."

"Anything."

"When you leave here today. Try. Try to see people in a new light. Even ones you didn't give a chance before. My face… is the kind where people judge me before they get to know me. And very few have actually seen me as I am. Not what they thought they saw. If you continue to think of me after a month, then come back here. And we will talk some more then."

At least it wasn't rejection. He felt stupid for asking. "May I… write to you?"

Eros blushed and let out a light chuckle. It made him look even more adorable. "It's sweet how you're so persistent. But the idea of the month away is for you to at least try to forget about me. If you're thinking of me, then you are not looking at those around you. Someone around could very well remind you of me. Even so, the staff still understands if regulars get too attached because of a certain connection. It is not unheard of, but it does end up meaning they are out of a worker, and this place doesn't hire just anyone. So you would probably need to go through a test to show you're sincere. But from what I've heard, half the time the client fails because it was more effort than they were willing to go through for a… whore. Hence all the protection."

Severus knew that he would move heaven and earth if it meant he could stay with Eros. He smirked. "How appropriate your name is now then?"

Eros thought for a moment, then smiled. "Eros was just trying to do his job when he was pricked by his own arrow and fell in love. Aphrodite decided to give a challenge to the one who dared claim Eros as their own."

Severus smiled at how he worded it. Not mentioning that Psyche was in fact a woman, and a beautiful one at that. He wasn't even thinking about the first part of the story until Errie mentioned it. Leaning in, he gently kissed the young man.

Just then a chime sounded, and Eros groaned. "That's the hour warning. If you want a shower, we better do it now." With a light peck on the lips, Errie scrambled out of bed and playfully raced to the bathroom with Severus in hot pursuit. It took them about twenty minutes to wash each other. The masks were spelled so that they wouldn't get wet. Something Severus was too distracted to even think about last night. Eros insisted on washing his hair again, and he found that he wanted to do the same. Some of their kissing got heated, but it was just the general company that had the two floating rather than thinking about having a quickie in the shower.

* * *

At the half hour mark, they were dried and dressed in the fresh clothes that were laying out. Eros still only in a pair of harem pants, but Severus wasn't complaining. They ate the breakfast laid out for them, but they both felt the trepidation of the minutes counting down.

Severus didn't want to make it any harder on Errie than he probably already has. Instead, he pulled him onto his lap and held his face in both hands. "I will not be able to thank you enough for what you have done for me." He reached down and placed one of the small hands over his heart. "This heart beats because you taught it how to. If anything, just know how grateful I am."

Eros smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which Severus readily received. Eros brushed some hair away from Severus's face. "I must go. Please remember what I said. One month."

"You kept telling me that I should forget about you. Will you forget about me?" There's no telling how regularly he has clients. The tone was meant to be playful, but it actually was one of his fears.

Eros leaned in to whisper into his ear, "Never. We have a promise. One month. If you return, then I will be the Eros to your Sevvedro until we are sure we really want to be more. You normally aren't allowed to take anything with you upon waking from a dream. But this promise is solid. Just remember. There is someone who cares about you in this world. If there is one, there can be more. Find your happiness Sev." With that, he kissed him sweetly one final time, then pulled the both of them up. They held hands until they reached the door. Severus pulled both of Errie's hands to face, and kissed the backs of each. Errie smiled as he gently let him go. Prolonging the touch as much as possible. "You must wait to be escorted to the entrance. I wish you well. My Sev." With that, he disappeared out the door.

Severus felt like his heart left with him, for he felt cold. He felt numb. Someone took him to the front and he registered his name, just in case. He was allowed to keep his mask as a memento, and so he put it in the pocket of his robe that was closest to his heart. It provided little comfort, but in the end, it was his only proof of the night that changed so much. As he made the trek back to the castle, he vaguely remembered that yesterday was Valentine's Day. Well, to sound overly dramatic, he did receive a heart after all. And a promise. They had a promise.

TBC


	4. Cruel Reality

Harry made it back to the castle just in time for curfew. His plan was ultimately a success. But at what cost? He should not have left himself open like that. Severus would not appreciate the fact that he spent the evening with his most hated student.

Harry had been planning this for months. It should have been a one and done thing, but Severus seemed to be quite taken with 'Eros'. He smiled at his chosen name. When he first called him 'Errie', he thought he was busted. But the evening went smoother than he had anticipated.

But now he had a problem. He made a promise that he wasn't sure he could keep. At least he had some time to think about what he should do. In the meantime, the weekend was half over, and he had homework to finish.

* * *

A week had gone by since Valentine's Day, and mostly everyone could see a noticeable difference in the Potions Professor. Even Headmistress McGonagall noticed a difference. One of the main one's was his hair. Before, it was greasy, now was silky and soft. The lines on his face seemed to have eased up, and he even allowed himself to smile softly once in a while. He actually engaged in conversations with his fellow colleagues, where before he would sit quietly ignoring everything and everyone.

Even the students noticed that his words weren't as harsh when he was criticizing, and he only mocked when it was warranted. The biggest change wasn't even when he took points from Slytherin. But every student held their breath when he actually helped Neville (Who was repeating the grade as well) rather than insult him or give him detention for his incompetence.

Harry watched the changes with envy. He knew he was partially responsible for the Professor's new self, but he was never allowed to admit that. At least Snape still ignored him. But that irrational shred of hope still held on to the forefront of his heart. Hoping that the man would recognize him and accept him.

It was ridiculous, but still. Hope dies slowly. He wasn't expecting the man to be so persistent to start with, and this wouldn't have been that much of a problem. Either way, he couldn't do anything right now.

* * *

Another week passed, and Severus was starting to feel depressed again. He's been trying to be more open, but it was tiring. The students didn't fear him as much now, which was apparently a good thing. But he still wondered if there was a sign he was supposed to wait for. Eros was young, so perhaps he did go to Hogwarts recently. Perhaps he even knew who Severus really was. Even so, that still raised more questions, and he was tired of not getting any answers.

His nightmares were persisting again. He's taken to wearing the mask to bed in order to keep them at bay. But when he wakes up cold and alone, he remembers just how lonely he really was. He often wondered if he regretted going to that establishment in the first place. But in the end, he could not regret feeling lighter, and being rid of the mark, which was still a mystery to him. He tried consulting Dumbledore's painting on the matter, but it didn't lead to any conclusions. As such, he was having a really bad day.

He was jostled out of his current thought when he heard a scuffle in the hall, "Hold him down!" One of them said.

"This is for my father!" A sickening crack echoed through the hall, and Severus picked up the pace. When he rounded the corner, he could see five of his Slytherin's ganging up on someone.

"Explain what's going on here." He shouted. The student in question crumpled to the floor, nursing what looked like a broken nose. No one spoke. "Twenty points from Slytherin for each of you. You will all immediately report to Filch for detention. Now get out of my sight!" Knowing not to argue, they scurried away.

Looking down to the student on the ground, he finally recognized the messy hair covering the lightning scar. "Care to explain yourself Mr. Potter?" He asked. The boy hasn't done anything stupid lately, and Severus was starting to enjoy the calm without said Golden Boy mucking things up. Well, that was obviously over.

"Explain _my_ self? I was just walking to the library when all of them cornered me."'

"No doubt on your way to copy Ms. Granger's homework once again. What colorful phrase did you say to them to get them all riled up?"

"I didn't say anything! Why must you always assume that I'm the one who instigates things when I just want to be left alone?"

"Because it's your Gryffindor nature to act before you think. Your father was the same way. And as they say, the apple doesn't rock far from the tree."

"Well I'm glad that's sorted. Yes, I'm just like my father. And I begged for them to punch me in the face, breaking my glasses in the process. Speaking of which, they flew off my face, can you see them?" He started feeling around, hoping they didn't go too far. It was a bit of a dark hall.

"I don't have time to scrape around since you decided to get into yet another glorifying struggle. This year must be too quiet for you. Perhaps you wanted something to happen, and welcomed the dispute." Severus really didn't know where all of this was coming from. He knew that it wasn't true.

"I see…" Harry said quietly, stopping his pursuit for the glasses.

"I thought the fact that you were on the ground was because you can't see." Severus tried to say with cheekiness he didn't feel.

Harry held out his wand, "Accio frames." The broken glass flew into his open hand, cutting him in the process. Snape could see a small trickle of blood run down his palm. Harry lifted himself off the ground before addressing his teacher. "I see clearly enough that no matter what, your opinion of me will never change. I've never known my father, so it's amazing that I am able to mimic him so well. And here, I was hoping that perhaps some of my mother might have cancelled him out. Either way, I'll never know. And Merlin forbid that I should be anything as outrageous as being my own person. So, thank you Professor for constantly telling me what I am. I don't know what I would do without it!" He mocked.

As Harry turned around, Severus's breath caught in his throat. Those eyes. Those eyes were so familiar. And not because they were Lilly's. Right now, tears threatened to spill from those eyes, and the idea made his stomach turn. Even more so since he was the cause.

"Don't worry Professor. I graduate in June, and you'll never have to look at my face ever again. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make my way to the infirmary and get my nose fixed. The next time I get attacked, I'll remind them to do it quietly so as not to disturb you." With what looked like great effort, Harry limped passed his dumfounded Professor and gradually made his way in the direction of the infirmary. Though halfway there, he paused and stood as motionless as a statue in the hall for a few moments before ducking into an empty classroom, nearly slamming the door. In the shadows, a certain Professor had followed the injured student. When the door closed, he could hear a locking charm be placed, but not a silencing charm. Creeping closer, he could hear muffled crying coming from within.

For some reason, it pulled at Severus's heart that he made someone cry. Even if it was Harry Potter. If he were honest, he knew the boy was nothing like his father, and he was barely anything like his mother. He couldn't understand why he was so mean to him still. He was supposed to be giving people a chance. Harry deserved more of a chance than anyone, really. Before he was caught, Severus made a quiet escape.

* * *

Inside the empty classroom, Harry's heart was breaking. He had been right that Snape would never look at him and see _him_. He will forever be the hated father's son. Again, this wouldn't have hurt so much if he wasn't completely in love with the man.

TBC


	5. Aphrodite's New Challenge

The next two weeks went by in a blur. Harry avoided confrontations, but his own depression was eating away at him. He barely ate, and he just focused on school work. His friends, who knew the whole story were at their wits end. But Harry forced them to promise to stay out of it. That he was just going through a phase, and that he won't be making it a permanent funk. He just wanted to graduate and be done with it all. He already took care of the possibility of Severus going back to the Witch's Cackle. He just hoped it would all end quickly and quietly.

Severus had tried. He tried so hard to let others in. But in the end, most of them were still so weary around him, like he was going to turn evil at any moment. But the only difference that he could see was in the form of one Harry Potter. The boy seemed even darker than usual, and Severus wondered if it was because of their encounter. Sure, he probably shouldn't have said those things, but were they so harsh that it would reduce a proud Wizard to tears? Not normally. Therefore, something else must be bothering Harry, and Severus couldn't understand why it bothered him so much. Perhaps he had a falling out with his girlfriend or something.

Either way, he decided that he still wanted to go back to the establishment. The month was up, and he needed answers. He at least wanted to talk.

* * *

Upon arriving, Severus was slightly worried at how much this would normally cost him. He walked up to the front desk, and spoke to the woman there. "I would like to make an appointment."

"No problem. Name please?"

"Severus Snape. Would it be possible to reserve the young man I was with last time?"

The woman looked down at her paperwork, then frowned. "I'm sorry, Severus Snape was it?"

"Correct."

"Um, there is a note on your record saying you should speak with the manager. She's in the back right now. Let me go get her for you."

Severus wondered what the hell was going on as the woman left. Perhaps something bad has happened. He certainly hoped not. Soon, there was a matron, about Minerva's age who came out. "You must be Severus. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Madam Medusa. Don't let the name fool you, I'm quite tame."

Severus shook the woman's outstretched hand, but kept silent.

"Please follow me to one of the private sitting rooms. I have some tea prepared, and I would like to speak with you."

Despite his calm exterior, Severus was actually quite worried now. He followed the woman to a quiet room, and sat in the offered chair. Madam Medusa sat in the chair across the table and opened a folder in front of her before speaking. "You were here about a month ago, and enjoyed a complimentary stay at our facility, but the man you spent the evening with was not a member of our staff."

Severus was confused now. "Explain."

Getting that Snape was not a man of many words, she prepared herself for a long winded explanation. "That room and all its amenities were rented out by one individual. He came to us a few months in advance and explained to us how he wanted to use the room. He came to me and asked me countless questions, about the rules and regulations about our facility, and he wanted to pose as one of our companions. Once a week, he would come for lessons. Learning how to be comfortable and confident."

"So it was nothing more than a joke?" Severus couldn't understand what was being said. All he knew was that he'd been lied to.

"Far from it!" The woman looked horrified by the idea. "That was our most extravagant room. That would be a pretty pricey prank if you asked me. And who allows themselves to pose as a prostitute for an evening if it was just a joke? But he did mention his predicament involving you. He did all of this just for you. You were never supposed to come back, but find someone great. I've never seen such selfless devotion. If that's not the embodiment of True Love, I don't know what is."

Severus was still trying to wrap his head around what was being said. "What do you mean? Involving me how?"

The woman took a deep breath. "He mentioned something about how he would never have been able to get close to you if you knew who he was, and all he wanted to do was to devote himself to you for one night. He probably never predicted how the evening would go. He even took the Aletheas potion like our other companions do. He was afraid you would reject him at first glance because of his age. If that was the case, then he would still have left you in the care of one of our others and bowed out quietly. Very brave of him, if you ask me."

"… What's his name? Where can I find him?"

"Oh dear, I can't divulge that. That's client information. But he did leave me with this. If you were interested." She held up a letter.

Severus all but snatched it out of her hand and promptly forgot her existence as he tore into the letter. He closed out the world as he began to read.

 _To my Dearest Sev,_

 _By now I'm sure the Matron has told you of my deception towards you. I ask that you please hear me out. It's true. I know you. I know who you are, and I know what you've done. Even so, I wanted to do something for you. The world and I owe you so much and I just wanted to show you how much you are appreciated. Everything I had said when I was with you was the truth. I care about you very much. You really were meant to just forget me. I didn't expect you to want to try to pursue anything between us._

 _I would love to get to know you. But if you'll remember what I told you about my fears, you'll see that my reason to fear has now just doubled. I never wanted to deceive you. And I know how angry you must be at the very idea. I just wanted to give you a wonderful night. I was weak, and I entertained the thought of the two of us together. But in the end, I should have known that it would not work. And I should not have implied that a possibility existed. I would rather treasure the moments we had rather than see you look at me with… hatred in your eyes._

 _I hope you can forgive me… no matter what, I will care about you always._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Your Eros_

 _P.S. I have not forgotten the promise I made to you. You may write to me if you wish. An owl would not be able to search for an alias. Enclosed is an enchanted piece of parchment. Write on it, and I will see it on the parchment I have. And I will respond. No doubt you have something to shout at me about, and I give you the opportunity to do so._

Severus was stricken. He didn't know what to think. He needed some time alone. As if reading his mind, the woman stood, reminding him she was still there. "The young man thought you might need a while. So he reserved this room for you for two hours. Should you need it. Ring the bell if you need more tea or anything else." With that, she left Severus alone in this quiet room. He laid the letter on the table, and rested his head in his hands.

He tried to recall the night he spent here. How nervous Eros was at first because he revealed his age. The dance. The bathing. The lovemaking. The blissful night sleep. And the morning after. Eros did all of that, because he knew Severus right from the beginning. Everything he did was for Severus's benefit. The greatest proof was in the removing of the Dark Mark. From what information he could gather, he couldn't have done it on his own. An outside force of incredible positive influence had to help.

Now he thought of the current situation. Severus was meant to just leave. Forget the person who made him feel whole. But Severus pushed. He wanted more. He wanted Eros. But Eros… was sure that it was impossible. He tried to deter Severus. He tried to convince him to forget.

The task. He remembered the task set to him. _Try to see people in a new light. Even ones you didn't give a chance before._ Then he thought about the people he tried to change around. Helping Longbottom. Talking to Hagrid about Screwts. Talking to Hooch about the Quiddich teams. Even talking with Minerva about his days as a student. Even so… he knew that he didn't give everyone a fair chance as he thought of Harry. Old habits died hard, and it was easy to ridicule the boy. But in the end… he didn't really resolve what happened, even after he followed Harry to the empty classroom. He thought of Harry's increasingly dark aura during the weeks, and yet he still didn't do anything about it. Did he fail in his task then?

Putting that thought to the side for now, Severus thought about the confession in the note. The fears. He thought about Eros, and what he said about the mask. _Without this mask, you would be able to see my ugliness. You would not be able to stand my face. You will not be able to forgive my deeds. And I fear that you would hate me. In the end, there's a great chance that one or the both of us would be greatly hurt._ And again, in the letter he mentions _If you'll remember what I told you about my fears, you'll see that my reason to fear has now just doubled._

The mentioned deeds could be the deception of this whole shenanigan. Was Severus upset? Yes. Was he angry? Yes. Was he hurt? …Yes. But he remembered that he was the one who brought this on himself. He didn't forget, and he returned when he shouldn't have. He pursued. And even still, Eros is giving him every opportunity to either erase his existence… or to reach out. A small thread of trust….

He thought about how frightened Eros had been when he tried to remove the mask. That fear must be because he did know Severus. Personally. If he knew Severus, then it was a good chance Severus knew him. Eros was dead convinced of how Severus would react if he knew his identity. So much was at risk.

 _I would very much like to get to know you. The real you._

 _Without this mask, you would be able to see my ugliness._

 _I care about you very much._

 _You would not be able to stand my face._

 _I wanted to protect you from the darkness._

 _I fear that you would hate me._

 _The more I see. The more I want to touch you. To feel you. To hold you. I want to feel these hands that are so strong and yet, so gentle. I want to hear your melodious voice as we speak of everything and nothing and everything in between._

 _My reason to fear has now just doubled._

 _In the end, there's a great chance that one or the both of us would be greatly hurt._

 _I would rather treasure the moments we had rather than see you look at me with… hatred in your eyes._

Severus was at a loss. On the one hand, he had an opportunity to find happiness in the form of a young man who risked so much just to give Severus an incredible night.

On the other hand. Eros was beyond positive that Severus would hate him.

Perhaps this was the real 'test' put forth to him. Does he take the night they had together as intended… just a night of blissful memories and nothing more? Or did he fight against the current of doubts the young man held?

 _It's easier just to forget me you know…_

Severus had made his decision. If Eros was willing to look beyond Severus's scars and 'ugliness', then Severus would be a real hypocrite if he weren't willing to do the same.

He looked around and saw a set of quill and ink on a nearby desk. He sat down, and prepared to write.

 _Eros?_ He wrote. Just as he finished, the word vanished. He didn't have to wait long for a response.

 _I'm here… Sev._ Again, the words faded. At least he didn't have to worry about running out of paper.

Severus looked at the time. He had been thinking for over an hour. That meant the young man had kept the parchment close to him, waiting to see if words appeared on the page. _Were you waiting for me to write to you?_

A few moments passed, but finally a response showed. _…Yes._

 _How long would you have waited?_

 _As long as it would take. I would have been notified if your parchment was destroyed or thrown away._

 _You know who I am… don't you?_

… _Yes. Professor Severus Snape._

 _So… you were the one who… did all of that for… me?_

 _Yes. I'm sorry I deceived you._

 _What if… things didn't go the way they did? What if I was more of a monster than you realized and forced you to be submissive to me?_

 _I… hoped… I trusted that if that was what you wanted, that you wouldn't… go too far._

Severus felt his heart clench. He was willing to not only prostitute himself, but willing to go along with anything Severus did. All for Severus… _Why… why me? I know I've asked you this before, and I trust that you've told me the truth. But why would you do all of this if you knew who I was?_

 _Because you're worth it._

Severus didn't know how to respond to that. _Yet you're still afraid to reveal your own identity…?_

… _Yes._

 _Why?_

… _Call it… intuition… I have… reason to believe my assumptions would be valid. You have not been the easiest person to get close to._

Severus couldn't fault him for that. _You're right. I don't trust easily. Therefore, I have to commend you on your ability to defy all odds. I can't understand why anyone would go to such lengths, but I can understand some of the trepidation presented now. You intended to fade into the woodwork. But then I… I was the one who ruined your carefully thought out plans._

… _It was one possibility I did not anticipate for._

 _And now you're saying it's my choice where we go from here, correct?_

… _Yes._

Severus thought for a moment. _I failed my task, didn't I?_

There was a slight pause. Severus wondered if Eros was thinking about how to answer that. _…Well… I did say 'try' didn't I? You've been trying haven't you? I wouldn't call that a failure. And… dare I say it, but I am grateful that you didn't automatically use this parchment as a way to shout at me._

Severus cringed at that. He really did instill fear in others. Even so… _Thank you for keeping your promise. I admit, I was upset at hearing the truth. But after a good long think, and a few cups of tea, I've decided something._

 _What is that?_

 _Your fears are what keep you from revealing your identity. I understand. You gave me every opportunity to walk away. Even now. Yes, it would be easier just to forget. But you know me. You've seen a side of me that no one else has seen since longer than I can remember. And you're willing to know me more than anyone else ever has. If you're willing to put up with me, then I want to try to dispel your fears. Call it Aphrodite's new task._ When Eros didn't respond right away, and not for a good few minutes, Severus grew worried. _Eros?_

 _I'm sorry. I'm… speechless._

 _Is that acceptable then?_

 _It's more than I could've hoped for._

 _Then we'll use this parchment as our link to each other. We'll use it as a correspondence to get to know one another._

 _Sounds wonderful. Could you just promise me one thing?_

 _Anything._

 _If you somehow manage to figure out who I am, by what I say or something else, could you just… let me down gently if you're not interested in going further?_

Such a subtle and sad request. Severus felt his heart break at the thought of being in this person's shoes. _Yes. I promise that I will hear you out._

 _Then my fear is already eased somewhat. But it is late. We should continue this another time._

Severus looked at the time, and saw that he was well over the two hours the matron said was allowed.

 _Quite right. I'm still at the Witch's Cackle. I shudder to think of the amount you've spent on me._

 _Like I said before, 'You're worth it.'_

Severus smiled. _So are you. I accept Aphrodite's Challenge._ With that, Severus packed up the note and parchment and left to go find the matron. He didn't have go far, since she was waiting outside the door.

She gave him a knowing look. "Don't worry about the room dearie. I'm glad to see a positive outcome after such efforts. You really are a lucky man."

Severus thanked the matron, and left with the precious parchment tucked safely away. Again, he had not expected what would be the outcome this evening would bring. But he was pleased with the turn of events. His heart held onto that glimmer of hope, and he was not going to let it go without a fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in a tower, a young man sat at his desk, shaking with anticipation. He had been dreading this evening all month long. Of all the scenarios that played out in his head, this outcome was the most unlikely one. But it was the most favorable.

Harry brushed the tears out of his eyes, and once again, dared to hope. Severus didn't shout, and he didn't turn away. Instead he wanted to go forward. He wanted the Challenge.

TBC


	6. Masquerade

The next week passed by quickly. Harry was in much better spirits, and his appetite had returned, much to the delight of his friends.

Severus still kept trying to be more pleasant. He decided a swallow did not make a summer. He also decided to write his memoirs about viewing the war on both sides. It felt cleansing to get everything out.

Every night, Harry and Severus would write to the other. Talking about mundane things, and casual conversations. They sometimes went into deep discussions, but neither pushed if the subject became too sensitive.

Harry steered clear of revealing too much about himself, but he told stories about his past that he was not proud of, such as the treatment of his family.

Severus responded in kind. Revealing information about his father and the death of his mother. Severus very much wanted to meet Eros again, but he felt like he needed to earn the right.

As Severus thought about the people he's been around, he could almost tell the shift in attitude towards him. The students still feared him, but he made more of an effort to correct them rather than ridicule them. One student, he couldn't help but notice a different change. A change that looked like for the better, for he didn't look half as gloomy.

Thinking about Eros. he thought about how Potter was the one person he didn't change his attitude towards, and that didn't sit well with him. The boy was brave. He was kind. He was much more than Severus gave him credit for. And Severus was tired of his old self. He finally tasted what happiness was, and he was going to fight for it.

* * *

He thought about how he was going to make things right with Potter, and then a thought came to him. Slughorn described Harry as a potions making genius, but it was only because Harry had his old textbook. Severus had found his copy slightly charred in the storage section of the room of requirements. It was no use to him, since he'd long since copied down all his notes into his own journals, but it had apparently served Harry well.

After a particularly grueling class, Severus dismissed his students. "Mr. Potter, please stay behind if you would be so kind." The boy was nervous at that request, and it was understandable given how Severus treated him the last time they were alone. Severus sat down behind his desk before he spoke. "Mr. Potter, your marks in Potions need to be better if you want to pass your upcoming NEWTS. At this point, Mr. Longbottom might even surpass you." Harry flinched at that. "As such, I distinctly remember this being of great use to you." He said as he held out the book. Harry took it on impulse, but his eyes gradually widened in recognition as he flipped through the old pages. "You may use this copy as a reference. Providing that you apply it _only_ to your work in potions, and _not_ in dueling."

Harry looked like he didn't know whether to smile or to protest. Snape remembered what happened to Malfoy, and seeing as how that was one Slytherin that was behaving, he hoped no else thought to provoke him. Speaking of which, "I am entrusting this to you Mr. Potter, and I expect you to comply to my request. This also includes that if any student is behaving outside their proper conduct, you inform your head of house immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry held the book to his chest as though it were a precious artifact. He finally found his tongue after clearing his throat. "Perfectly sir. I promise."

"You are excused then."

"Thank you sir." Harry left to grab his bag supplies before leaving the classroom in a hurry, but with a smile on his face.

Severus felt elated, despite himself. Was that how it felt to give a gift? He'd never really had anyone to give anything to that didn't feel like an obligation , and he was too poor to get anything for Lily during the time when they were friends. Even so, Severus liked this feeling. It was yet another way that Eros was liberating him from his old self. And he welcomed the change.

* * *

Harry was over the moon. Not only did he get to speak to Severus every night, but Severus had spoken to Harry in a civil manner and even entrusted his old book to him, despite the damage that happened a few years ago.

Harry was proud of Severus. He really was making an effort to change, and that included speaking to Harry Potter as a normal person, and not as a bug to squish underneath his shoe. The hope in his heart flared. Maybe this could work. They still had a long way to go. He couldn't wait to talk with Severus tonight.

* * *

More time went by, and Severus found an opportunity that he could not pass up. He waited until the evening when he could write to Eros.

 _Good evening, sweet Eros._

 _Good evening, my Sev._

Severus couldn't believe he had grown so sappy, but when it came to Eros, he didn't care. _I have a proposition for you._

 _Oh?_

 _I wish to meet with you again. There is a Masquerade Ball being held in City Hall in Muggle London. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to such an event?_

 _Oh Sev… That sounds wonderful! When?_

 _The Friday after next._

… _Um… Are Muggles ok with male couples attending?_

Severus learned how Eros's experiences of being gay have not been very favorable in the past, even though he never went into great detail of what was involved. _Muggles are much more understanding nowadays. Wizards don't even think twice anymore. And anyone who has a problem with it will have to answer to me._

 _*Chuckle* My Hero._

They spent the next half hour planning out the details and they both went to bed dreaming of the possibilities.

* * *

The night of the Ball arrived and Hermione, with her keen fashion sense, helped Harry prepare. She picked out his clothes, a dark blue velvet suit with a burgundy vest and an old fashioned black tie. She styled his hair, and even gave him a manicure. He looked at himself in the mirror with the mask on, and he had to admit that Hermione was more than a genius, she was a goddess. Perhaps she was his Athena, since she helped him in many of his strategies.

Needless to say, he was nervous as he took the portkey she created. He never did like using those things after what happened in his fourth year, but he trusted her completely.

He arrived in an alley, just a block away from City Hall. He could see other people arriving and being escorted through valet.

Severus told him to meet him by the entrance. As he walked up, he could see a tall, dark, imposing man wearing a black high collar suit with what looked like two dozen silver buttons, and scads of silver brocade. He looked like a Victorian Soldier. Even the mask could not hide the poise that was purely Severus.

* * *

Upon seeing Eros approach, he noticeably relaxed, and went to meet him.

"I'm glad you came." Severus started. He'd never had a real date, and part of him was worried that Eros wouldn't show. But again, like everything else involving this wonderful young man, he was proven wrong. He took the small hand, and kissed the back of it.

'Eros' blushed. "I must admit that I was more than apprehensive about coming here. Since we haven't seen each other personally since… that night."

Severus brushed his cheek lightly, "I still don't know what you see in me that would drive you to such lengths. But I thank you for being so honest with me." Eros leaned into the hand. Severus missed this contact, and it still felt like a dream. His heart raced, and the butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Yes, this was definitely worth it. He would wait till the end of time until Eros revealed his true form. One thing was bothering him though, and he needed to actually voice it. "Have I eased you of some of your fears at all?"

Eros tensed, but took hold of his hand anyway. "You have. By forgiving my deception, for one thing. And for putting forth such effort to change how you see people." He brought the hand to his lips. "But I am still afraid to reveal myself to you. I'm sorry…"

Severus lifted the young man's chin and kissed him lightly. How he missed those lips! Severus wanted to kiss him forever. He pulled back and looked into those beautiful eyes. "It's alright. I know that I'm the one to blame for your fear. But I don't want to give up on what I feel when I'm with you."

Eros smiled. "Me neither. I never expected this to go anywhere, but now I feel as though I can't live with out it."

Severus smiled. "You truly are incredible. I hope I can dispel your fears in time. I would very much like to court you properly."

That earned him another adorable blush from the young man. They decided to move into the main room rather than continue to be a spectacle on the steps. As the waltz carried on, Severus escorted Eros to the dance floor, and proceeded to sweep him into the dance. They moved in perfect harmony with one another, and the rest of the world melted away.

* * *

After a few dances, where they were still lost in their own little world, Severus offered to grab the both of them a drink. As Harry waited, a man came up to him, "Excuse me, I was wondering if I could ask for the honor of the next dance."

Harry looked at the man with the proffered hand. He was handsome, but that was all. Harry had no interest in anyone other than Severus. "No thank you. I have a partner."

"I'm sure you do. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind parting with you for just one dance." He said making a grab for Harry. Before he could get away, the man had him tight against his body, in a very strong lock.

"I said I didn't want to dance. Let go of me!"

But the man wouldn't let go, despite the struggles. "Oh lighten up buttercup. Your grandpapi over there can't possibly be ringing your bells now."

"At least he's a gentleman. I'm warning you, let me go!"

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do sweet cheeks." The man had the nerve to reach down and grabbed his ass.

Harry saw red. He kicked the man's shin as hard as he could. The man groaned, but didn't let go. Harry tried to knee him in the groin, but it missed, finally, Harry did the only other thing he could do, and yank on the creeps hair, tugging several follicles out by the roots. The man finally let go, but he countered by slapping Harry hard across the face with the back of his hand. So hard that the man's elaborate rings had scratched his cheek, and caught on the mask. Harry couldn't see for a few moments, because his vision was jarred. But he could not help but hear the familiar voice behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" There was a loud crack, and Harry could vaguely see his molester flying across the floor. He had only a moment of satisfaction when he heard a sharp gasp come from next to him.

Severus was staring at him with wide incredulous eyes, and it was too late to realize why. His mask! His mask was gone! Dread overtook him, and he did the one thing he could think of. He ran.

TBC


	7. The Truth

It took Severus only a few moments to realize what happened. First, he saw Eros being accosted, and trying to escape a very pushy man. He was trying to reach them by the time he took a brutal swipe to Eros's face. He didn't think, he just acted. He grabbed the man by the arm and punched him as hard as he could, sending him skidding across the floor like a shuffle board puck.

He was about to ask Eros if he was alright when received the shocking jolt of a lifetime. The mask was removed. And the face underneath it belonged to none other than Harry Potter!

He couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as everything finally kicked into place. But those eyes… the eyes he's grown to love. Widened in shock. His body tensed, and his face filled with panic. It's no surprise that he bolted like a frightened animal.

Eros was Harry Potter. No wonder he was so afraid. It was so obvious that Severus wondered why he didn't think about it before. None of that mattered at the moment. The only thing that mattered was Harry. And he was running away. Severus knew that no matter what, Eros was worth fighting for. So without delaying any further, he ran after Harry as fast as his legs could take him. Thankfully the crowd of people slowed him down, but he was already down the front stairs and into the street. "Harry! Wait! Severus called out. He desperately hoped that he reached Harry before he disappeared one way or another. "Please Harry! Stop!"

It must have been the 'Please', for he seemed to slow down marginally. They ended up in a secluded section, at the edge of a small park when they both stopped out of breath. Harry kept his back to him, but Severus could tell by his tense stance, and his demeanor that he was expecting a bomb to drop. All of the fears and insecurities Eros mentioned came back to the surface of Severus's mind. Now he understood the fear.

A sniffle pulled him out of his thoughts as he could see the young shoulders shake. Harry… was crying. Severus came up behind him softly, as to not startle him. "Harry please. Talk to me." He said gently.

"…Now you know…" Harry said. It was barely above a whisper. But the devastation was so heart wrenching, it made Severus want to hold him. But he kept his distance until he was sure his touch would be welcome. "Please… Just… say whatever it is you have to say…"

It was clear that he was waiting for a rejection. And he wasn't turning around, because he was expecting Severus to look at him with hatred. This was his chance. He could take Eros …Harry… as he is, someone who accepts him for all of his faults, and the prospect of being stupidly happy with him. Or he could deny them both, and both of them would be miserable beyond redemption.

Severus risked laying his hand on Harry's arm. "Harry… this is why you've been so afraid?" He could see the subtle nod of affirmation. "I understand… I haven't been the most fair individual, and when I hold a grudge, I hold it long and hard. But Eros taught me to change my perspective. And that I should realize when I'm just being petty."

He massaged the shoulder he was holding as some of the tension was easing out of the body in front of him.

"Oh Harry. I'm so sorry… I can't believe I didn't realize sooner. But now…I honestly don't know what you see in me. I've treated you so poorly. I don't deserve you." He felt on the verge of tears as well.

Harry dared to turn around. Severus was even more captivated by his beauty. "You could have anyone in the world, Harry. Why me?"

He swallowed before responding, "It's a long story." He wearily looked into Severus's eyes. "What now?" He's still waiting for rejection.

Severus brushed some of Harry's hair out of his face, gently brushed away his tears, then leaned in to kiss his forehead. When he pulled back, he could see the look of shock on his face. "Now… we talk. I'm sure the both of us have questions. If you're up for it, I did reserve a room in the nearby hotel, just in case we danced off our feet, and didn't want to make the long trek home. And a possibility of intimacy was not entirely off the menu…"

Despite the situation, Severus was glad he made Harry smile with that. He truly was beautiful when he smiled. The more he allowed himself to think that way, the more he believed it to be true. He took a look at the fresh scratch on his face, and remembered what that bastard did to him. "Are you alright?" He asked, lightly brushing the tender cheek.

"Honestly, I had forgotten about it."

Severus decided to go for the heart of the situation, "Listen to me Harry. I will name off the fears you gave to me one by one, and tell you what I think. Afterwards, we can return to the hotel, or we could part our separate ways if you really want to."

Harry nodded, and waited for Severus to continue. "Alright. First of all, you were afraid that I would see your "ugliness". I find you beautiful beyond words in more ways than one. You were afraid I wouldn't be able to stand your face. It's true that you resemble your father, but even more than having Lily's eyes, there is a uniqueness about you that belonged to neither of your parents. You were afraid that I would hate you. I could not hate you Harry. I'm sorry I compared you to your father all those years. I was hurt by him, and I wanted to prevent that from happening again. In the end I became cruel to you. And that wasn't fair. And finally, you were afraid that I would not be able to forgive you. There is nothing to forgive. It is I who beg for your forgiveness. If I am still the one you want, then I am yours. What say you?"

Harry lowered his head, and for one horrifying moment, He was afraid Harry would reject him. But instead, Harry grabbed his hand and held on. "You're right. There's much to talk about. And I think I could do with a drink. Care to join me?"

Severus smirked, "I shouldn't encourage teenage drinking, but I agree. We need a drink, and a place to unwind. May I escort you there?" Harry actually smiled, "I always knew you were a gentleman. If that other guy had taken a few pointers, he might have actually gotten a date for the Ball."

Severus chuckled. He presented his arm for Harry to take. He could still feel how tense Harry was. He didn't blame him. They walked in silence to the Hotel. Severus had rented the Penthouse for the evening.

Harry was dumbfounded by the enormity of the room. It almost put the one at the Witch's Cackle to shame. Severus busied himself opening the chilled champagne while Harry decided to remove his jacket and tie, and open the top two buttons of his shirt.

Severus briefly allowed himself to admire Harry's backside in those dress pants. He had to be careful not too get too excited. He brought over two glasses of champagne, and offered one to Harry.

"Allow me to make a toast." Severus said before either of them took a sip. "To the fates. And to forgiveness." He said looking into Harry's eyes. They both sought forgiveness, so he purposefully didn't specify.

Harry smiled as he raised his glass, "To the end of a chapter, and to new beginnings." They clinked their glasses and took a sip. "To the fates?" Harry asked.

Severus gestured for him to sit down on the sofa before he sat took off his own jacket. "I'm sorry your secret was revealed before you were ready. But in a way, I'm glad things turned out the way they did."

Harry looked down at his glass. "So you're really not disappointed?"

Severus knew he had to tread lightly. "Confused? Yes. Flattered? Most definitely. Disappointed? No. Angry? No. But I was hoping you could enlighten me on your thought processes of this whole affair. Don't get me wrong. I am pleased with the outcome. But the why… the 'why' is what I need spelled out for me. You said it's a long story, well I am prepared to listen to every detail. We have all night, and room service is only a phone call away." To emphasize his point, he got up to light the fireplace, and proceeded to remove his shoes.

Harry was still a little nervous. "Before I begin this long winded anecdote. I have to ask. Did you expect to learn my identity tonight anyway? I mean… all of this…"

Severus held up his hand. "No. I wanted you to feel comfortable with me. I was willing to wait for you to remove your own mask. This," He gestured to the room, "was a small way to thank you for the evening you gave me. I wanted to talk some more, but nothing more than that, if you didn't want it. I was going to let you call the shots."

Harry sighed, but some of the tension left him, and he let the alcohol loosen his lips. "Alright then. Growing up, you were a constant puzzle to me. I never knew I was a wizard until my Hogwarts letter arrived. Before then, I was abused by my relatives. Treated like a house elf, and blamed for anything… freakish. They starved me, and on occasion beat me.

Then when I came here, I learn that I'm supposed to be famous, and that terrified me like nothing else. So much attention, so much was expected of me, I actually wished I was back with my abusive relatives.

But then I found friends. Real friends. And it didn't seem so bad, because for once, I was not alone. But you… you clearly resented my existence. I didn't understand why you clearly loathed me, but also ended up protecting me. Throwing off Quirrel's jinx on my broom, and I know you were the one who found me in the chamber with the philosopher's stone after I accidentally killed Professor Quirrel.

When Draco and I were dueling in our second year, I knew that snake was poisonous. And you offered to take care of it before I or anyone got hurt. I didn't know I was a Parselmouth then. I just didn't want that snake to attack, and I heard that being confident around snakes helps them obey you. I didn't realize it could understand me.

And I'm sorry about what happened in the shack when we cornered Sirrus, and I hexed you. I knew you were probably livid. But when Remus changed into a werewolf, despite how angry you were, your first reaction was to shield and protect us.

And I can't tell you how relieved I was that you weren't there in the graveyard the night Voldemort was resurrected.

But when we were alone together, and you were trying to teach me Occlumencey. I couldn't stand how you treated me. I was so angry with you, and that's why I looked into your penseive. But when I saw how my… Dad treated you… and the snippets of your home life, I knew then why you despised me. I really did look like my Father. But I would never pick on anyone like that. That's not who I am, and I was always offended that you thought I was capable of such cruelty, after everything that's happened.

And I've had a lot of time to think about what happened in my sixth year. How Draco changed, and was being used. I just went along with whatever Dumbledore needed me to do. Gather the Horcrux's and fulfill my duty. That night when Dumbledore was cornered. He was weak from the potion he drank in the cave. I will never forget how he begged for me to end it and to just kill him. And I had to force him to drink that potion until it was gone. All to get a fake locket that wasn't the real Horcrux. But when the other Death Eaters came, you… you found me… you told me to be silent. And you went up into the pack of wolves. I was afraid. But I also thought you were going to save all of us. But then you… only now do I realize that Dumbledore was not begging you for mercy, but to end his life. To end his suffering, to save Draco, and to solidify your place in Voldemort's favor. "

Harry was tearing up now. But he pressed on. "That must be so hard on you. You didn't partake in destroying the school like the others did, you got Draco out. I'm so sorry I called you a coward. You are anything but. However I felt betrayed. Like my last hope had failed. But… much later… I remembered how you told me to be silent. You would have turned me in easily if you really were on the Dark Lord's side. After all, you had every opportunity, and I was vulnerable. But you just told me to stay quiet.

When I… when I saw Nagini attack you, I was frozen. I can't describe what I felt, but I couldn't just leave you. On instinct, I crawled to you. Hermione gave me that vial of Phoenix tears in case I was hurt during the battle. I remembered how they helped me when I was poisoned by the Basilisk in my second year. That's why I dumped the whole vial on any place I saw her bite you. And used the same vial for the memories you wanted me to take. When I felt you slip away, I felt devastated. Even more so when I saw those memories. I couldn't believe that I was raised with the purpose to die, when the time was right. It didn't matter anymore. I wanted it all to end. I didn't expect to live. And then, finally it was over. I learned that you also were going to live, and that I could live in Grimmauld place, and carry on with my life. Little did I know how my privacy was never sacred to reporters and ministry people. I partially came back to Hogwarts just so that I could get away from all of that. Besides, Hogwarts was always more of a home to me than anywhere else in the world.

And it was then that I learned how your leadership as Headmaster of Hogwarts kept Death Eaters and Dementors away. You were protecting everyone. I was surprised when you went back to teaching Potions. But you just seemed so exhausted. So tired of everything, and everyone. I remember seeing your mark one day when you had to roll up your sleeve while brewing a potion. And if you were like me, I was sure that you were having nightmares if the circles under your eyes were any indicator.

I lost track of how many times you've saved my life, and the lives of so many. The ministry might have pardoned you and presented you with awards, but I could see how you just looked so lost. I wanted to do something for you. But I knew that you probably still wouldn't want to have anything to do with me. So I started thinking about ways of getting close to you that didn't seem suspicious, and would allow you to accept it.

I asked my friends to help me plan. Hermione was the one who asked me how far I wanted to go in order to please you, and I told her that I would do anything. Ron was the one who joked about sleeping with you, saying that you probably hadn't been laid in years, and that phrase struck a cord with me. I thought about everything I knew about you, and how regretful you were that you lost my mother's friendship. It was then that I tried to put myself in your shoes. I don't know if you've had serious relationships in the past, but that wasn't what this was about.

Hermione mentioned how some establishments were used as sexual healing. A release of negative energy. And that's where I got the idea of trying to remove your dark mark. Hermione and I researched long and hard, and we couldn't find any counter spells that would remove it. Instead we took a closer look as to what was required to make it. Self doubt, a desire for strength and power, and feasting on every dark thought. I thought about the sexual healing again, and the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to go with it. I wanted to do anything and everything to help you see that others can care about you and forgive the past.

Hermione helped me find the Witch's Cackle, and it was there that I had long talks with Madam Medusa. She thought I was crazy doing all of this for a man who would not know of the thought and care that went into such a plan. But that was the idea. You weren't ever supposed to know. You were just meant to come, take advantage of the situation, and leave, hopefully feeling better about the world in general.

There were so many things that could have gone wrong. You could have refused your invitation. You could have refused me at the door. And the most unlikely, but still a possibility, I could end up getting myself hurt in the process if you decided to take vengeance for what the world had thrown at you and take it out on me. No matter what, I was willing to do anything.

I'm glad I was right about the mark. But then you… you didn't want just a one night dream. You wanted more… and as much as I wanted to give that to you, all I could think about was how angry you would have been if you knew. About any of it. I should have been more insistent that such an idea would not work. But in the end, I wanted it. I wanted to believe something could work. But the harsh reality was that I was the last person in the world that you would want to start anything with. That's why I was hoping to deter you with that phrase of giving others a chance. If you treated me differently as your student, then perhaps something could happen.

But then I was attacked. Just because those jerks blamed me for putting their parents in jail. I was surprised that you took points and gave them detention with Filch, but then you just stood there, and ridiculed me like before. Making me feel like a stupid child who was nothing more than the cardboard cutout of a father he didn't know. I wanted to tell you then and there. But… it was useless. I couldn't stand to be near you at that moment. I tried going to the infirmary afterwards, but the pain in my heart was more painful than any physical injury I was feeling. So like a child, I cried in a corner for hours.

I had thought about renting the room again, to continue the charade, at least to see where we stood. But it was clear that it couldn't ever work. So, I asked the matron if she could let the cat out of the bag for me. I couldn't bring myself to be there in person.

I admit. The last thing I expected was to have a civil conversation on the parchment. But with your insistence, I allowed myself to hope again, even if it was slight. But when you… gave me your potion's book… I was elated. You even brought up the fight gently, and kept the insults to a minimum. It was more than I expected. I had been seeing you trying to open up to others and I was grateful. It made me feel proud and special that you would actually try what 'Eros' requested. Even to the point of being civil to Harry Potter.

But then, tonight… when I saw that look on your face, I wanted the Dark Lord to rise up and kill me all over again. It felt like my worst nightmares had come true, and there was no waking up from it. If you hadn't followed me… I don't know what I would have done…"

Severus couldn't stand not touching Harry anymore. He tentatively reached out to grasp his hand. After feeling Harry respond and squeeze the offered hand, he used the other to lift his chin. He kissed both of the damp eyes before resting his forehead against Harry's. "No one else in the world would have gone to such lengths for someone like me. And you're right. You were the last person I would have thought of. What a pair we make… I stand by what I said earlier. You are the most brilliant and beautiful person I've ever known. I cannot think of a more brilliant plan to get around my defenses. You truly are a God. You must certainly be Eros reborn, for you have captured my heart and taught me how to feel." With that, Severus kissed Harry lightly.

It was beautiful, for it was no longer a faceless kiss. Then a thought crossed his mind once they separated. "How did you even know I was gay?"

Harry smiled uneasily. "I uh… I went by rumors. Things I heard from Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin. It was never flat out mentioned, but there was enough evidence to suggest it. It was yet another item that could have gone wrong."

Severus thought about everything that happened on their special night. "I should have noticed how you always hesitated at the mentioning of the word prostitute. Someone who was really in that profession wouldn't have shied away from the word, especially in a place like that."

"It was a little disconcerting that that's what I was supposed to be, if only for one night. And I had to be careful with how I said things with the potion still in my system."

Severus remembered something else, "... And when you said it's been a while…"

Harry gulped. "Actually, um…" The nerves seemed to return.

"Harry… was that your first time?" Severus felt tense himself.

Harry lowered his head, and nodded. When Severus didn't say anything, he made to pull away.

Having none of it, Severus actually put their glasses on the table and pulled Harry onto his lap. "I suppose I didn't think about Harry Potter being my Eros, because from everything I've heard, you were dating the young Ms. Weasley. And have had numerous lovers."

"Ginny and I established early on that we were just friends, but she allowed me to pretend to be with her to keep everyone else at bay. I got tired of correcting people who said they've spent the night with the great Harry Potter, Savior Extraordinaire, and a God between the sheets."

Severus lightly chuckled. "Well you have proven your Godhood. And as Eros… I was jealous of the idea of all the other possible 'clients', and I knew it was a ridiculous notion to try to have something more to someone who could be comparing all their lovers to. To know that I was the first and only makes me incredibly happy. But at the same time, I can't believe you wanted your first time… to be a lie…"

Harry knew what Severus meant, "I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. I can't think of anyone better to be my first. And while you may not have known who I was… I was still so glad that I was with _you._ The real you, as you would say. I thought that was a precious gift. I just wanted it to be good for you as well."

"Oh, it was beyond 'good'. I lost my virginity to peer pressure. Then any time after that, I'd rather not remember. But with you… I finally got to experience what everyone meant by 'mutual pleasure'."

Harry blushed as he tried to meet his face. "When you… first got up. After we… you know. At first I thought it was because you thought I was awful… and then I thought it was because you had figured out who I was."

"No. You were wonderful… How would I have figured it out?"

"Because you called me 'Errie'…" He said with a soft smile.

Severus thought back, and sure enough, he used the new nickname he gave for him.

Harry straightened Severus's collar, as a way to keep his hands busy. "So what happens now?" He asked slightly nervous.

Severus let out a contented sigh. And brought Harry's hand up to kiss it. "Anything we want, really. Just as I've always wanted someone to know the real me, I would be very interested in learning about the real you."

Some of the tension eased out of Harry. "So you're really sure you want this? You're really sure you want me?"

"Very much. To the point where I never want to let you go. Does that frighten you?" He asked a little worried.

Harry shook his head and boldly leaned in to kiss his Severus. "No. You've eased my fears. Now all I want is just you."

"Well, you've got me. For however long you want me." He brushed some hair out of Harry's face again and looked into his eyes. "How could I have looked but never truly seen? Your eyes… I was captivated by your beautiful eyes from the moment I met Eros. I never realized why I was so drawn to them until I saw who you were."

Harry looked a little worried as he remembered the first time he was allowed to hold Severus… when he laid dying in his arms. _Your eyes… your eyes_ he had said. "Because they are my mother's eyes?" He asked.

Severus shook his head. "No. You have the same shape and color as Lily's… but there is so much more. A fire… a spirit… that refuses to be extinguished. The embodiment of determination. The light of hope in the face of darkness. When I thought I was dying, your eyes gave me such comfort. Knowledge that what I have done was not in vain. You held me, and looked at me with those eyes. So full of life, kindness, and compassion. My last thought I had before the darkness took me was 'I'm glad I'm not alone'. Later when things went back to the way they were. I was ashamed at showing that moment of weakness to you. I never wanted to be seen as weak. Ever. That's what made me so mad when you looked into my penseive that time, and that's why I continued to treat you badly. But… our night… I was tired of having to be 'strong'."

Harry was glad to hear this, he gently caressed Severus's cheek. "That's what I thought. I was so happy that you allowed yourself to let your guard down. You are the strongest and bravest person I know."

Severus smirked, "Likewise." With that, he drew Harry in for a longer, sweeter kiss. Harry moaned deliciously as he trailed his hands through his hair.

Only then did Harry realize that Severus was still wearing his mask. Smirking against the man's lips, he reached back to where the tie was, "If I remove your mask, will the spell be broken?" Harry teased. At this point, neither of them believed the other would reject them.

"You've already stripped me of all my other masks. What's one more? Though I must warn you that taking off one article won't be sufficient." He grinned mischievously.

Harry smiled, "Oh? Is my virtue in danger?"

"Most definitely. I've tried to be good, but the idea of getting the chance to explore you drives all rational thought from me." To emphasize his point, he ground his hip into Harry's thigh, letting him feel his excitement.

Harry moaned in approval. "What happened to letting me call the shots?"

Severus started to nibble on his neck towards his ear. "Since you've been unmasked, the rules have slightly changed. But I still will not do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Harry couldn't think he could fall anymore in love with the man until he said that. "Anything. Everything. I just want you! My Sev!"

With that, Severus tore off his own mask and latched onto Harry's lips with fevered passion. With a little effort, he arose from the couch, holding Harry in his arms without breaking the contact. Miraculously, he managed to find his way to the bed without stumbling. Even with Harry tearing at the buttons of his shirt.

Severus placed Harry gently on the bed and continued to devour him as he started divesting Harry of his own clothes.

Soon they were both laying together on the bed, naked, and languidly still kissing and caressing the other. Severus was over the moon. For the first time in his life, he finally got something he really wanted. He could feel Harry's devotion in his touch. His moans were music to his ears, and his heart sung knowing that he's the one providing such pleasure to the world's Golden Boy. Out of everyone in the entire world, Harry wanted him. And he has proven this beyond any shadow of doubt. There was nothing left but pure, untainted happiness.

Harry also couldn't believe his luck. Severus proved to him that he was willing to let go of the past, and let bygones be bygones. There was nothing that could stop this. The Prophet, the Quibbler, the Ministry could all be stuffed into Merlin's underpants for all he cared. Right now, he allowed himself to feel happy. Truly happy.

Severus rolled them so that Harry was on top of him. With gentle instruction and preparation, Harry slid down onto Severus's waiting erection. Severus nearly came undone just from the knowledge that he was once again united with his Eros. His Harry. It was beyond beautiful. Harry moved his hips lightly, and his head was thrown back as he easily found where his prostate was. Severus moved with him, and allowed his control to slip away. He didn't need it when he was with Harry. He could just give in to the carnal pleasures that enveloped them both. Soon, he felt his orgasm coming, so he started pounding harder and faster into the beautiful being on top of him, and when he heard Harry's cry for release, he unleashed his pent up tension into the warm depths. "I love you." He rasped out as darkness threatened to take him.

Harry was too far gone, but he could have sworn he heard Severus say… could it really be true? He decided to take a chance, and leaned in to whisper. "I love you… my Sev." But Severus had already passed out. Harry felt like he should be insulted, but he smirked at knowing that Severus was floored by the intensity of his orgasm. Harry dimmed the lights, cleaned them up, and tucked them both in. He nestled down and rested his head on Severus's still heaving chest. It wasn't long before Harry was asleep as well.

TBC

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** This is where I'm at a crossroad. Should I sap up the wrap up, or should I carry on? I had some vague ideas of how I wanted to progress, but I don't know if I should make it a part of this story, or if I should end this and make a sequel. Thoughts?


	8. Dawn of a New Day

Severus woke early in the morning. Again, they hardly moved, but having a body draped over his own was a new and wonderful feeling. He absentmindedly caressed Harry's arm, and ran his fingers through his hair. He felt the young one stir, and soon he was looking into the sleepy eyes of his Harry. "Good morning."

"Good morning Sev." He paused a moment to yawn and rub his eyes. The whole spectacle was so adorable that Severus had to pull him in for a good morning kiss.

When they parted, Severus looked at Harry beneath him, just as he had the other morning they had. "I could really get used to this."

"What? Shagging to the point of exhaustion?" Harry teased.

"Cheeky brat. No, I meant waking up next to you. It feels so nice to actually get a good night's sleep, I feel like I won't be as grumpy when I'm teaching dunderheads."

Harry brushed his fingers lightly under Severus's eye where prominent bags brought on by years of exhaustion made the man look older and more tired than he should be. "How often do you have nightmares?" Harry asked.

Severus bit his lip while thinking. "Almost every night. For so long. If it's not about the Dark Lord, then it's about things I regret with my entire being. Things I've done… Things I've said… Or being too late to stop something. Most nights, I would wake up screaming." Looking back into Harry's eyes, he thought about their first night together. "You truly did keep the nightmares away. They weren't as bad after that night. But last night felt marvelous. Not having to fear sleep, and allowing myself to dream for the first time. I take it you still have some nightmares too." It wasn't a question.

"Not as bad as it was when I was channeling Voldemort. I would feel the pain of those he tortured. And there were times I felt like I would never wake up from the nightmare. Now that he's gone, it's just the usual nightmares. They are terrible, but at least they don't physically hurt me."

Severus felt guilty. "I'm so sorry Harry. I should have done more to properly teach you how to shield your mind. You mastered the Patronous with just a little instruction with Lupin. I allowed myself to become vindictive. I didn't even feel sympathy for what I saw in your mind. And then everything happened so fast in the ministry… I just… when you told me about Padfoot in Umbridge's office, I contacted the people I was supposed to if something happened. But I felt as though I had failed. I failed Dumbledore, I failed your godfather, and most of all, I failed you. I hated Sirius, because he never changed. He was still cruel. I hated him more than your father. But even so, I never wanted him to die. I never wanted anyone else to die. That was when I knew that I had to stop Voldemort, no matter what the cost. I owed it to everyone. When Dumbledore told me that you were meant to die, I was enraged. I couldn't believe that he would raise you just to have you killed at the opportune moment. When I saw you had lived, and killed Voldemort, I felt a weight was lifted off my shoulders, but I was lost. My purpose was fulfilled. There was nothing left. I couldn't remain in the past, and I couldn't move forward. I was stuck in limbo. Until you gave me a reason to hope again." Severus looked at Harry fondly. He knew Harry forgave him, and didn't blame him for anything that's happened. What's done is done.

Harry knew Severus felt guilty. And he would do anything to show the man that the past belongs in the past, and the future is what they decide to make of it. On that note, Harry thought about what was said last night. Harry bit his lip, but decided to ask. "Did you mean what you said last night?"

Severus was worried he might have said something in his sleep. "What did I say?" He asked.

Harry looked away, "Nothing. It's alright. Don't worry about it."

"Harry…" Severus gently turned his head back to face him. "It's not nothing if you're worried about it. Please tell me."

Harry felt scared that it was just an 'in the moment' phrase. But in the end, he decided to be truthful, "You… you said you… loved… me…." He tried to look away again, yet Severus remained undeterred.

Severus couldn't help but admit how cute Harry was at that moment. So upset with the idea that Harry misunderstood him. Severus leaned in to kiss the lip Harry had been worrying with his teeth. "Yes… I meant it… and more…" He confessed. How could he not be honest, especially now.

"You were already asleep when I told you the same." Harry blushed.

"Will you tell me again?" Severus asked, almost desperate to hear him say those magical words

Harry let out a contented sigh before he smiled up at him. "I love you… My Sev." Severus felt like crying after hearing the words he never thought he would ever hear in his lifetime. So many hopeless thoughts, and so many ways he thought he was going to die. It seemed so meaningless now. He leaned down to kiss Harry and rolled them over so that he could embrace him as well.

"I think I see a series of detentions coming my way in the future." Harry said while smirking.

Severus was still on his little high, that he didn't quite understand what Harry meant. "Why's that?"

"Unless you want me to use my invisibility cloak to visit you." Then another thought occurred to Harry, "Or… would you prefer that we not meet up while I'm still your student?"

Severus could see how Harry disliked the last option, but he said it with conviction, which meant that he would agree to it if Severus asked. Severus allowed himself to smile like an idiot and let out a light chuckle. "How about this. I give you detention once in a while, too many, even by my standards, would be terrible on your record. Any other time, you may use your cloak. I'll set up a password for you to my personal quarters. As long as you don't ignore your schoolwork, you may visit me anytime you'd like."

Harry nuzzled into the crook of Severus's neck, showing him how much he liked the idea. "I'll try my best not to ogle you while in class."

Severus ran his fingers up and down Harry's back. "I'll try to do the same, but I can't promise anything." He gave Harry a light smack on his behind.

Harry chuckled at that. He raised himself so that he could lean on his elbow while he gazed fondly at the man he loved. "Thank you."

Severus looked at him more curious than confused, "For what?"

"For just… everything…for saving me… for saving us all… for giving me a chance…for trusting me…"

Severus's heart warmed up at hearing this, he briefly hoped it wasn't showing on his face. "Thank you for finding the person I've always wanted to be… for showing him that he is worth knowing… and loving… for your patience… and understanding… for giving me a reason to believe in a future that I'd want. I feel as though there is still much to discuss. We both have a life time to learn in one another. But for now, since it's Saturday, how would you like to walk around London? We won't stay out too late and you're welcome to join me this evening if you wish."

Harry's eyes lit up, "That would be fantastic!" He then looked a little worried. "Um… I didn't bring any extra clothes. Hermione would kill me if I Transfigured anything, because of what it took to get that suit custom fit…"

Severus chuckled and kissed Harry's hand. "Not to worry. I brought some casual wear, just in case. I wanted to be over prepared for any occasion."

Harry marveled at his foresight. He snuggled up close to him again, "Lounging like this all day is also tempting. Satin sheets feel really nice against the nude form."

"Then you'll definitely like my own bed. I prefer satin. Either black or dark green."

"Mmm… sounds wonderful."

"What would be wonderful is to see you naked in them."

"I'm sure I will be soon enough." He smirked. "In the meantime, would you care to join me in the shower?"

"You won't ever need to ask that twice. My hair has never felt so nice since before you first washed it. What did you use, by the way?"

"Hermione found a type of tonic that absorbed extra oils from hair and amped it up, and she made a new one to guard against unwanted damage. So I used both of those with regular shampoo and conditioner in between. I can give you the recipe she made." Harry had started running his fingers through the raven black tresses.

Severus moaned under the gentle ministrations. "I'll have to thank her. I've noticed that others can't quite call me a greasy git anymore, since I've been less greasy for a while."

Harry cleared his throat, "Um, yeah. And I've also been hearing some others about how good you've been looking, and with the added niceness, they freely admit that you're quite attractive."

"I never really cared about my image before, so I didn't care what people thought. I had given up on trying to find anyone who was sincere. And I always thought I was too ugly to even consider. I still am amazed that you thought my features to be 'handsome'."

"The first time I ever saw you, I thought you were quite regal. You had an air of sovereignty, like that of a prince. Even when you insulted me, it didn't change how I saw you, I was just annoyed at being treated that way. Throughout the years, you've always stood tall. At first, I thought I was just drawn to dark hair, and dark eyes. That's mainly why I tried to start something with Cho. But it never felt right. When we kissed, it was wet. I guess it was kind of enjoyable, but that's because I didn't have anything to compare it with. I thought it was expected that I end up with a girl. When I first realized that it was you that I was attracted to, I started having all sorts of dreams. Both with good and bad outcomes. But I never thought we'd end up like this. When I first kissed you, my mind went blank, my heart stopped, and I was drunk on the delirious feeling. I knew it was going to be hard to pretend nothing happened afterwards, but I don't regret it."

Severus tilted his chin up so that he could give Harry a gentle kiss. Harry moaned sweetly. Never has anyone enjoyed his touch or his kiss like this. Harry seemed to savor each one. Severus decided that whatever power in the universe allowed him to be right here, right now, he was eternally grateful for. After a lifetime of darkness, it felt like he was finally allowed into the light, and see the beauty in the world.

Just then, Harry's stomach let out a large growl. It was such a distraction from the comfortable silence that the both of them couldn't help but laugh. They both decided that was a good sign that they should start their day.

TBC

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Since I don't really know exactly HOW and WHERE I want the plot of this story to go, I've decided to wrap this Arc up with one more chapter, and I'll just wait until inspiration graces me with more ideas before I fill in the blanks. Thank you to those who gave a review! Yay!


	9. The Calm

Harry and Severus couldn't have asked for a more perfect day. The sun was out, there was a light breeze keeping the temperature cool, and there was an art walk combined with a festival.

Harry and Severus drifted through the different stalls and marveling at the non-magical items that were on sale. Harry was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans while Severus was more dress casual in dark grey slacks and a black button down shirt. Harry had to stop himself from drooling whenever he looked at the man. They both put on light glamour's so that they weren't easily recognizable to stray wizards, but they kept most of their main features intact. Harry could still see without his glasses, because the potion he took would last for 24 hours.

They engaged in casual conversation and mused about starting Severus's wooly sock collection. Harry was having a great time. He really was. He couldn't have pictured a more perfect day… except… Harry was a little unsure of himself. He wanted to link arms with Severus, or even hold his hand. But he stopped himself. He was sure Severus would be uncomfortable with public displays of affection like that. He satisfied himself with a hand on the shoulder here, a light touch there, and a playful swat to the arm when Severus was feeling particularly snarky.

At one particular stall, Harry couldn't help but be drawn to it. The table was full of accessories for men. cufflinks, lapel pins, and the item Harry was particularly interested in… the ties! He sifted through a few plain ones and some with ridiculous patterns until he found one that was a black satin with small silver fleur-de-lis symbols all over it. There were wide green pinstripes that were nearly invisible among the rows of silver.

"What have you found there?" Harry heard in his ear. He couldn't help the shiver that voice invoked, and tried to hide it as he turned around and held the tie up to the man.

"I was just trying to picture how you would look with a tie, maybe even a sports blazer with those jeans." Harry tried to keep his breathing level as the man was only two feet away from him.

Severus looked down at the tie. "I never really understood the appeal of those infernal things."

Just then, they both heard the false cheeriness of the overly helpful girl behind the table. "If your Father doesn't see anything he likes here, we do have more styles in our van."

Harry froze in shock when he heard that and immediately felt guilty. He looked briefly at the woman with the stewardess smile and back at Severus. Severus's brows were knitted in confusion, and something else Harry couldn't read. He averted his eyes and lowered the tie that was still grasped in his hands.

Severus saw how tense Harry became, and he could take an educated guess as to what was bothering him. They've only discussed briefly about how they should keep their new relationship under wraps until Harry graduated, and they would deal with the backlash then. But this was not Hogwarts. This was not the wizarding world. This was a public street on the outskirts of London, and this was a day where they could be two completely different people to the world around them, but they clearly looked like a Father on an outing with his son. Severus gently squeezed Harry's arm and leaned in to whisper, "I'll only correct her Harry if you want me to."

Harry snapped his head up, and looked straight into Severus's eyes trying to find any hint of sarcasm. He only found gentle honesty. Harry bit his lip before he leaned in to softly reply, "I just don't want to presume anything. You've often said that I act impulsively, and do things without thinking. I've never been out with anyone before and the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable."

Severus wrapped him in a light embrace and kissed his temple. "I appreciate that, Harry. I really do. Especially since I'm out of my own element as well. After today, we'll need to be careful with how we're seen in the public eye. But right now, we're just two people enjoying a day together, and we shouldn't let small things like this put a damper on our mood."

"I know. Despite how close we've become, it's still so new. I still expect I'll do something strange and you'd realize you've made a mistake and walk away."

Severus rested his forehead against Harry's, "I completely understand. There's still so much to talk about and to work through. But after everything we've been through so far, I think it's safe to say that you can't scare me away that easily."

Harry laughed lightly and pulled back slightly. "Will you let me see this on you, then?" He held up the lightly squished tie

"Only if you know how to tie it. I never could get it right without resorting to… other solutions." Severus said as he lifted his head, giving Harry full access to his neck. Harry worked swiftly and in less than a minute he gently tighten the full Winsor knot against Severus's long neck. By the look in Harry's eyes, he could assume the young man approved. There was even a slight blush to his cheeks as he smoothed down the satin. His eyes even clouded over a bit. "And just what devious thought do you have floating through your mind, might I ask?"

Harry smirked as he leaned in to whisper again. "Just something I've always thought of, even before I knew my personal preference. The idea of a sharply dressed man in a nice tie…" Harry traced the knot with his finger before he grabbed the tails and gently but firmly pulled, bringing Severus's face even closer, "I couldn't help but think of how useful those ties could be."

This time, Snape was the one to blush. He gave a light cough as Harry let go and backed away still smiling. It wouldn't do him any good if he were to get aroused right there in those pants. He decided to turn back to the woman they promptly ignored the whole time. "We'll take 10 including this one, thank you."

Harry beamed as he helped Severus pick out a few more. The woman didn't say another word as she finished their transaction. Though her mouth seemed to be permanently lagging open out of shock and embarrassment even after they left.

* * *

By the time they apparated back to Hogsmeade, the sun was already setting.

Severus pulled them behind the nearest building and put up a notice-me-not and silencing charm. "You should head to the castle first. I'm sure your friends will wish to know you're alive, and I'm sure Ms. Granger will want every sordid detail." Harry tried to suppress a chuckle, and it came out more like a snort. "Have dinner with your friends, and you may come down to my rooms at half passed nine. How does that sound?"

Harry allowed himself to be a little forward as he slid his arms around the man's waist. "Sounds wonderful. Just so long as you don't kick me out before 10."

Severus returned the hold, "AM tomorrow or PM tomorrow night. Because I cannot guarantee I'll let you leave anytime soon once I have you in my clutches." He leered.

Harry groaned. "I thought I was supposed to be the incorrigible one. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. But you won't be able to say anything about the state of my grades if you lock me in your dungeons for the entire weekend."

Now it was Severus's turn to groan. "At this point, I think you can fail all of your NEWTs and still get any job you want. Killing Voldemort and saving the world looks very impressive on the resume, and not all graduates can claim to have such real world experience." They both laughed before Severus gave Harry a light kiss, then sent him on his way back to the castle. He decided to stay behind and replenish his personal ingredient stock.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been!" Hermione all but shouted at him as soon as he appeared through the portrait. The common room was empty except for Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

Harry had the decency to look properly chastised. "I'm sorry 'Mione. The evening took an unexpected turn, and I've been with Severus this whole time." He didn't duck quick enough to avoid the slap aimed at the back of his head.

"You could have fire called or something. We were five seconds away from marching straight to McGonagall. We thought you were dead in a ditch or something. You said you'd be back in the early hours of the morning if things went well."

"I know. I'm sorry. I forgot. I was distracted by the fact that Severus found out about me." He heard Hermione gasp before continuing. "At the ball, my mask was accidentally removed. But, long story short, we're alright. He accepts me, and he wants to work something out. Honestly, last night I thought I was going to end up in the proverbial ditch when my secret was revealed. But then… We were able to talk it out, and we're both moving forward. We went out today. I guess it could be a kind of date. No matter what you call it, it was lovely. Beyond perfect. And I am crazily happy right now." He couldn't help the huge smile on his face.

Hermione's anger melted into relief as she gave her friend a big hug. "That's all that matters. I am happy for you Harry, and I'm even more happy you found what you were looking for."

As Harry pulled back, he turned to Ron. "Are you ok, Ron? It's not like you to be so quiet."

"You just now noticed that, huh?" Ron smirked. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked at the other two.

Harry blushed. He knew he's been pretty selfish through this whole affair.

Before Harry could say anything, Ron continued, "First of all, we both know that Hermione articulates our feelings better than I do. Her anger channels my own anger and so on. But right now, we're here, we're alive, and this is your time to choose what you want, Harry. You've been searching for happiness for so long that I have no say in where you should go to find it or who you should be with. Am I happy it's Snape? No. Not really. I'm going to be honest. Will I get over it? Yes. It may take a bit of getting used to, but eventually I'll be alright with it. Also, Hermione and I agreed to let you do what you needed to do. Even when you were a little worse for wear, we both forced ourselves to keep our mouths shut because even if that situation didn't turn for the better, you would have needed to find your own answers before we could help you. I can't tell you how useless that made us feel. Even though, we were waiting on the sidelines for whatever you needed. But I also felt like I owed you Harry. For the times I had let you down. For instance, during the tri-wizard tournament when I started to believe you actually were a glory seeking bastard, and leaving you when we were hunting for horcrux's when it felt like we were accomplishing nothing. I never felt I truly made up for how I behaved during those times, and I decided that I was going to stand beside you this time, no matter what I thought." With that, he went over and pulled Harry into a firm, brotherly hug.

Hermione joined in, and they were all just taking a moment to be thankful that they were there, all together, and that they all had a future they could now look forward to.

* * *

Harry felt a little nervous walking down to the dungeons willingly. He knew it was silly, but this will be the first time he's seen Severus in his own domain. A place he never thought he'd be. He took a deep breath, trying to slow the pace of his heart that was insistently trying to escape through his throat, and knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"Enter!" He heard the harsh response. He wondered if something was wrong or if this was a bad time. He was a few minutes early, but he didn't think Severus would mind. He tentatively opened the door, as though any sound or squeak from the hinges would set off a harsh alarm. Upon seeing Severus, he quickly moved to enter the room before the man could speak. He closed the door and walked over to the man standing in the middle of the empty classroom. He didn't notice the door locking automatically behind him.

Severus's face was passive. Giving no emotion away. Harry's nerves were doing backflips. "Is everything alright?" He asked, forcing his voice to be as steady as possible. Without warning, Severus lashed out like a snake and pulled Harry into a rather passionate kiss. Harry's nerves gave way to excitement. As they gently pulled apart, both mildly panting, Harry could see the warmth and care in Severus's eyes. "What was that for?" He smiled.

Severus whispered. "I've missed you."

Harry's smile grew. "I've only been gone a couple hours."

"Yet if you think about it. I've never been able to 'miss' anyone before. At least not in the positive sense. I've missed whatever small happiness I had as an ignorant child. I've missed the feeling of having a friend, I've missed those few Death Eater friends who actually weren't all bad. I've missed the friends I've betrayed, I miss the people I mourn. But this is the first time I had the pleasure of sweet anticipation. Waiting for someone to return. Feeling the absence of a certain presence, and being grateful that the waiting will not be in vain."

Harry wanted to cry. Out of sadness for Severus's past, but also out of joy from his words. He felt quite loved at that moment. He gently caressed the man's cheek, feeling the prominent cheek bone underneath the soft skin. He had no words to describe how special he felt in that moment. Instead, he leaned in for a sweet kiss, which was welcomed instantly. He kissed along the chiseled jaw line and tightened his hold on the man. He held on so tightly, as though the man was going to slip through his fingers and disappear. Severus returned the embrace as firmly as he was receiving. The two of them just stood there in the middle of the room, not speaking, not moving, and just reveling in the comfortable atmosphere as they let the warmth seep into their souls.

Harry couldn't believe how intimate a simple hug could be. Right here, right now, he was calmer and more at peace than any other time he could possibly remember.

"Come. I think we can both do with a drink, and it'll be warmer by the fire." Severus said, as he led them through a couple doors, into his private chambers. The walls were a dark green, but there were mahogany bookshelves on every wall, and a supple hardwood floor. A brown leather couch rested on top of a Persian rug. Two leather armchairs flanked an ornate coffee table in front of a massive fireplace.

"This is beautiful." Harry couldn't help but say.

"Thank you. I require very little in terms of materials. But this space suits me more than any home I've ever had."

"I understand. I now own Sirrus's estate, but I don't think I would ever feel at home there. It's too big and too empty. Hogwarts was the first shelter where I felt safe. A place where I belonged." Harry continued to look around the room as he spoke. He looked at the desk in the far corner, and the few scenic paintings on the walls.

Severus walked over and handed him a glass of wine. Harry thanked him before taking a sip. "What are your plans for when you graduate?"

"I honestly don't know. I thought about being an Auror, but I'm sick of fighting. If I was anyone else, I'd probably do it, but since I was forced to fight before I've hit puberty… well, let's just say I'd rather like to do something with my life other than constantly put it on the line. Hagrid wanted me to apprentice for him for his Care of Magical Creatures course, but I don't have an interest in that field beyond normal fascination. I thought about going into Healing, but I'm not sure if I want that to be a lifestyle. I'm honestly still thinking it through." Harry thought for a moment before turning to face the man. "What did you do once you graduated?"

"I was working on my Potions Mastery, because that was the only field I felt confident in. I studied for two years at the University, and got certified one year early. They called me a prodigy in potions, but honestly, I just liked being alone… or more like 'preferred' to be alone. I got my dark mark at the end of my seventh year, and only came for the meetings. I went on raids because I was under the impression that we were doing the right thing at the time. Pushing muggles away so that the world could be unified. The Ministry was bollixed in their methods of keeping the order as you have seen, and we were told only a forceful approach would be recognized, and be heard. Little did I know what extent they planned. I often wondered how things got so out of hand that it turned to torture and killing. It wasn't like that at first. But put power in the wrong people, and they thrive on the control. It wasn't long after I was certified that the whole prophecy came about. And you know what happened after that. Dumbledore protected me, and sheltered me. Gave me a job. I honestly don't know what I would have done if things were different."

By now, they were both sitting on the couch, drinking their wine. Harry took off his shoes and made himself comfortable against Severus's chest. "Do you at least like potions anymore?"

"I take personal satisfaction in the process of brewing. I like the silence, and I like discovering new concoctions. To say I 'like' doing it. I'm not sure. Like you, I had little choice."

"Perhaps down the line, we can both try new things."

"That sounds agreeable." Severus said as he used his free hand to card his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry let out a contented sigh. "Isn't it strange how fast your life can change, almost in an instant? And the dreams you thought you had for the future change at the drop of a hat?"

"I know what you mean. One night, and one grave mistake cost the life of a dear friend. Yet, one night and one chance pulled me out of purgatory and I have a reason to smile again."

Harry snuggled closer. "I never once thought that I would ever be in this situation. Here in your personal chambers and in your arms. Casually relaxing in front of the fireplace on a Saturday evening."

"Looks like we've surprised each other."

"That we have. Well, here's to new and better surprises." Harry held up his glass in a toast, which Severus joined in.

"Speaking of situations we've never thought of. I do believe we mentioned being naked amongst my satin sheets, did we not?"

Harry groaned in arousal as he leaned in to kiss the man, tasting the sweet wine on his lips. "Lead the way, Professor." And lead on he did as they both left the remainder of their wine on the table, happily forgotten.

* * *

The wind rustled through the leaves as the chilly night progressed to early morning. A lone owl flew through the mist of the pre-dawn morning, carrying a stack of papers. Releasing its load, the stack of parchments landed on the ground with a thud. The top page showed a photo of two men in an intimate moment involving a tie. The caption above it read, "Breaking News! Savior Caught in the Act! Scandal of the New World!" Up in the nearby castle, two souls were unaware that the peaceful quiet was about to be broken once and for all.

Finito… For Now…

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Bum bum BUM! Thank you everyone for the reviews and advice. I mainly didn't have any other characters in this story, because it first began as a one-shot concept. However, more and more plot found its way through the cracks. I really didn't expect this story to become one of the longest I've ever written thus far. However, now I don't want this story to end just yet.

In the sequel, I plan to add more character developments, and hurdles for our new couple to cross. Friends, Family, Ministry, and Media. Will they be strong enough to handle it, or will the backlash rip them apart? Thanks for reading!


End file.
